Contratos con letra pequeña
by bonhamcartered
Summary: OUTLAW QUEEN. Regina Mills es una mujer demasiado importante y Robin es demasiado becario, pero cuando tu pareja es lo peor, los demasiados no importan.
1. Chapter 1

"_Mills&Daughter absorbe oficialmente a Blanchard&Co. convirtiéndose así en la empresa más importante del estado y una de las más importantes del país._"

Regina

Grande y en portada, adoro que saquen las buenas noticias las primeras. ¿Estoy feliz? Excesivamente. Ser Regina Mills no es un plato de buen gusto normalmente. Demasiado trabajo, demasiadas discusiones, demasiados inútiles que no saben dar órdenes, demasiadas reuniones, demasiadas fiestas a las que ni siquiera quiero ir. Dirijo la mayor empresa del estado, ahí lo pone. Desde que me casé con el idiota de Leopold, mis padres soñaban con este momento, su querida hija la mujer más importante. Lástima que no estén vivos para verlo. Reconozco que cuando él murió no me imaginaba que la inútil de Mary Margaret me vendiese algún día su parte, pero lo ha hecho. Misteriosamente, lo ha hecho. Creo que es por ese novio suyo, David, que lo último que quiere es casarse con una fría mujer de negocios. Mejor para mí.

Mientras espero a que el semáforo se ponga en verde miro a mi alrededor. Me dirijo a la nueva sede de mi empresa, el antiguo edificio de oficinas Blanchard&Co. Hoy pondríamos el nuevo cartel: Mills&Daughter. He de reconocer que el día que mi padre decidió añadirle el "&Daughter al nombre me sentí muy agradecida, me había matado a trabajar y todo el mundo decía que no hacía nada. Me hizo directora y dueña cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer. Me dijo que era la mejor hija que podía tener. Me pidió perdón por obligarme a casarme con Leopold Blanchard, el que por entonces era "el rey de la ciudad". Pero mi madre no. Ella no se arrepentía de nada. Siempre exigiéndome más. Pero me he convertido en la reina de la ciudad, en la reina del estado. Y algún día me convertiré en la reina del país.

Bajé del coche y Sidney enseguida me llevó el café. El que había sido todos estos años secretario general de Blanchard&Co me agradeció la oportunidad que les daba a todos los empleados y la confianza por no despedir a ninguno. ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerlo ahora si ellos van a ganarse el despido solos mañana? Miro a mi todo el mundo. Mis nuevos empleados están expectantes. Creo que lo mejor será dar ya el discurso e irme a mi oficina. Este sitio aún apesta a la idiota de Mary Margaret.

Me desplomo en mi silla. ¿Cómo podía haber tanto pelota suelto? Qué panda de imbéciles. Están llamando a la puerta, espero que no sea Sidney otra vez, hoy no estoy para perritos falderos.

-Señora Mills, necesito que me ayude a seleccionar a los becarios.

-Oh, eres tú, Graham. ¿No debería hacerlo los de recursos humanos?

-Lo siento, la universidad me ha exigido que sea usted personalmente.

Graham es el hombre más atractivo de mi empresa. No es el mejor trabajador, pero a mí me trabaja bien, tenemos un vínculo... especial. Comienza a acercarse a mí.

-Al menos podemos hacerlo los dos juntos, ¿no?-me roza la boca con los labios y le agarro la camisa para besarle.-Algún día nos pillaran y tendrás que despedirme.

-Pues cuida que no nos vean y no tendré que buscarme un sustituto.

Bajé a la planta de recursos humanos. Huelo el miedo por donde paso. Solo espero que las entrevistas sean rápidas y que los de la universidad ya hayan hecho su preselección.

-¿Cuántos faltan?-pregunté, aburridísima, después de escuchar a quince paletos.

-Cinco.

-¿Y a cuántos tengo que contratar?

-Dos para este edificio y dos para el nuevo.

Suspiré. No quería contratar a ninguno. Abrí la fecha del siguiente: Robin Hood, 38 años. Este hazlo tú solo. Voy a tomarme un café. En la cafetería de enfrente saben perfectamente cómo me gusta. Y, además, es mía. No necesito más. Pero antes escucharé algo de la entrevista.

-Buenos días, señor Hood, tome asiento.-indicó Graham.-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Oh, no, es que me habían dicho que era la señora Mills quién me realizaría la entrevista.

-Ha tenido que ir a atender un asunto, enseguida volverá, pero comencemos. Dígame, ¿qué hace un hombre de su edad pidiendo unas prácticas?

-No he podido pedirlas antes. Me faltaba formación.

-Entiendo, per...

No quiero seguir escuchando tonterías. Será mejor que me vaya.

Robin

Me he despertado demasiado temprano y he sorprendido a mi novia con un desayuno. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Estoy nervioso por la entrevista. Por fin he conseguido aprobar todas mis asignaturas y necesito estas prácticas como sea. Incluso así podría tener alguna oportunidad para trabajar. Ahora Mills&Daughter es la mejor empresa de la ciudad.

-Bueno, piensa que estará contenta.

-O se le ha subido el poder aún más a la cabeza, Marian, es la mujer más importante del estado.

-No creo que sea tan mala...

-Mis profesores me dieron una palmadita en la espalda cuando les dije que quería trabajar con ella. ¡Una palmadita!

-Bueno, cálmate. Eres un gran profesional, ninguna bruja podrá quitarte eso.

Marian es muy buena conmigo. El beso que me acaba de dar en la frente me ha relajado. Somos novios de toda la vida. Ella pudo ver como mi padre derrochó en alcohol y vicios todo el dinero para mis estudios cuando murió mi madre y me prometió que me ayudaría. Y aquí está. No me la merezco.

Mi moto hoy ruge de felicidad. Parecía decir "vas a conseguirlo". La moto. Me la regalaron los padres de Marian y Marian en mi cumpleaños. Crucé la ciudad. Por todos lados se ve el logo M&D. ¿Cómo una empresa puede absorber a otra y que en lo único que se piense es en la ropa que lleva hoy la señora Mills? ¡Ha monopolizado el estado! Cada tienda, cada restaurante, cada hotel, cada bar. Todo. Todo es suyo. El parque Henry Mills, el paseo de Leopold Blanchard... ¿Cuándo pasaría de ser la Plaza Mayor a ser la Plaza Regina Mills? En el fondo puede que le tenga envidia. Ella no ha hecho nada. Casarse y ser hija de. La señorita se graduó nada más y nada menos que en Yale, con los pijos de su calaña. Todos parecen tenerle miedo. Pero yo no. Yo no le tengo miedo y pienso tratarla igual que si tuviera una jefa que solo dirigiese a tres empleados. Ella no es más que yo. Y nunca lo será.

Entro en la sala de espera y veo a diecinueve candidatos más. De pronto una señorita llamó al primero. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando salió.

-Es ella.-dice.

-¿Regina Mills?-pregunta una chica, aterrada.

El primer chico asiente y se va.

Me estoy poniendo cada vez más nervioso. ¿Y si no me contrata? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo ayudo con los gastos de la casa? Mi pierna comienza a temblar y mi móvil vibra. Es Marian, me ha mandado un whatsapp: tranquilo, te quiero.

-Hood.

Oír mi nombre me produce un escalofrío. Me levantó y abro la puerta. Al entrar vi a un hombre, solo a un hombre, no parecía haber rastro de la señora.

-Buenos días, señor Hood, siéntese por aquí.-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Es que ni siquiera merezco que me entrevisten? Bueno, pensemos el lado positivo, seguro que él es más benévolo.-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Oh, no, es que me habían dicho que era la señora Mills quién me realizaría la entrevista.-contesto.

-Ha tenido que ir a atender un asunto, enseguida volverá, pero comencemos. Dígame, ¿qué hace un hombre de su edad pidiendo unas prácticas?

-No he podido pedirlas antes. Me faltaba formación.

Las preguntas me ponen nervioso. ¿Qué le importa a este chulo de ricachonas lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Con su camisa de marca. Qué asco. Apuesto que sus padres son ricos y soltaron un buen pico para que trabajase aquí.

Bueno, creo que ha ido bien. El chulo de playa me ha sonreído al final, pero claro, era una sonrisa de chulo de playa. Espero que me den el puesto. No puedo permitirme fallar otra vez. No ahora.

Creo que lo mejor será que me tome un café y después paso a por Marian. La cafetería de enfrente es muy acogedora, se llama Granny's y está decorada con motivos de cuentos, me trae muy buenos recuerdos de mi infancia. Oigo a varios susurrar, el asunto urgente por el que la señora directora no ha podido entrevistarme es porque le apetecía un café. Manda huevos.

Me bajo de la moto justo en la puerta de la escuela donde trabaja mi novia. Todos sus alumnos se despiden de ella sonrientes, sé que les quiere mucho. Le encantan los niños. Le he prometido que en cuanto me contraten tendremos uno. ¿Quién es ese? Un hombre ha salido de la misma clase en la que trabaja Marian. Supongo que será el de prácticas, un tipo con suerte, le han cogido.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-me pregunta.

-No lo sé. Al principio me dijeron que me entrevistaría ella, pero luego solo lo hizo un chulo de playa, de estos niños de papá. Luego me enteré de que la gran señora Mills se había ido a tomar un café.

-No pasa nada, ya verás que van a contratarte. Vámonos a comer.

Graham

Está anocheciendo y yo sigo aquí, con Regina. ¿Si es la mujer más importante del estado por qué no lo deja para mañana? Tengo ganas de irme ya, ver a todos esos estudiantes me ha dado pena. No saben dónde se están metiendo. Cuando acabé el primero de mi promoción en Standford pensé que aspiraría a trabajar en Nueva York o en LA, pero no, me he quedado en Boston. No voy a decir que no me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta, es simplemente que aspiraba a más. A veces pienso que Regina pronto me nombrará vicepresidente o algo así. Luego me bajo de la nube.

-¿A cuántos tengo que contratar?

-A cuatro, dos para...

-Este edificio y dos para el nuevo. Veamos...-Regina comienza a mirar los curriculums como si fueran papeles inservibles.-Esta chica aquí y esta allí. Este chico me lo quedo yo y a este que se lo lleven ellos. Cojo las llaves del coche y nos vamos.

-Regina, ¿no crees que deberíamos pensarlo más?-ha levantado una ceja. No me apetece discutir y menos con ella.-No, claro que no. Pero podías mirar más a este, ha hecho una entrevista excelente.

Mi jefa coge la ficha del señor Hood y sonríe.

-¿Un becario de 38 años? Coge las llaves del coche, conduzco yo.

-¿Y cómo me voy yo luego a mi casa?

Regina levanta los hombros. Qué mujer tan egoísta. Al menos deja que me vaya en el mío. Pues no lo hace. No ya que no me deje conducir el suyo, lo cual es una locura, sino que no me deja conducir el mío. La sigo y nos montamos en ascensor. Ella me mira desafiante. Sabe que me molesta muchísimo que no me deje conducir. Y le gusta que me moleste. Está mordiéndose el labio porque sabe que eso me gusta a mí. Se gira y se los marca aún más con el pintalabios. Comienza su juego. Tardamos exactamente tres minutos en llegar al parking desde la planta en la que estamos. Me abalanzo sobre ella y comienzo a morder su boca. ¿Qué tiene esta mujer que pase lo que pase no puedo resistirme a ella? Juega con mi lengua y yo bajo las manos por sus caderas. Oh, Regina, espera que lleguemos a tu casa. Suena el ding dong que indica que estamos en nuestra parada y ella se separa. Estoy inmóvil, la quiero, la quiero ahora. Ella abre la puerta del coche y yo sigo parado en el ascensor.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

Ando rápido hacia el coche. Parece que no ha pasado nada, que no siente nada. La odio y me enciende. Qué mujer.

Conduce tranquila, sabe que no va a encontrarse a nadie. Aún no entiendo por qué no podemos hacer público que estamos juntos. Aunque a decir verdad no sé muy bien si lo estamos. Nos acostamos de vez en cuando. En su casa, siempre. Pero nunca comemos juntos o cenamos. No salimos, no vamos al cine. A veces creo que se aprovecha de mí porque soy su empleado. Pero también sé que yo no podría decirle que no aunque fuera una vagabunda. No a ella.

Cierra la puerta de su casa, se quita el abrigo y me mira, esperando a que yo me quite el mío. Lo hago y me acerco a ella. Nos miramos, de cerca, a centímetros. Respiramos agitados, noto su pecho en el mío. No puedo más. Agarro su cabeza y la atraigo hacia mí. Hoy también va a ser una noche de las nuestras, una noche en la que de nuevo sucumbo a la sensualidad de Regina Mills.


	2. Animales

**Bueno chicos, este es el segundo capítulo de un nuevo proyecto, que salió de mi aburrimiento en clase de Empresa. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí!**

**Mi otra historia (también Outlaw Queen) es "Una poderosa arma", que espero que os guste y que la sigáis también.**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenecen ni las canciones que se nombran o se citan. **

**Zelena**

Ser la hermana secreta, mayor y abandonada de la mujer más poderosa del estado es mucho peor de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Mi madre a ella la adoraba, le dio todas posibilidades que yo nunca tuve. Al principio, cuando mi padre adoptivo me dijo que yo era adoptada no me imaginé que sería tan horrible. "Me querrán ver, conocer, a lo mejor tengo hermanos, será genial", pensé entonces. Pero no. Cora me repudió nada más conocerme y la pelea entre ella y Henry Mills estuvo a punto de convertirse en el divorcio de ambos. Pero no lo hizo, tenían que guardar las formas, qué dirían de ellos. La única que pareció alegrarse fue Regina, la hija de ambos. Una chica atractiva, lista y ambiciosa. Ella estudiaba en Yale (obviamente, no iba a ir a una universidad de segunda) y se preparaba para dirigir la empresa de su padre. Yo, sin embargo, estudiaba en la universidad de Boston y gracias a una beca que me dieron por mis buenas calificaciones. Después, ella se casó con Leopold Blanchard y comenzaron a dirigir juntos las dos empresas. Cuando su padre murió, se adueñó de Mills&Daughter. Cuando Leopold murió, todo el mundo pensaba que sería ella quién se quedase con Blanchard&Co, pero cuál fue la sorpresa cuando se nombró a Mary Margaret, la joven e inexperta hija de Leopold y Eva Blanchard, dueña de todo. Sé que mi hermana hervió en cólera. Ahora estará feliz, ya lo ha conseguido, es la dueña de todo. Y yo soy una de sus miles de subordinadas.

Me extrañó muchísimo su llamada de hace unos días. Me pidió que fuera a su casa el sábado y así pasábamos el día juntas. Ninguna de las dos tenía más familia y es un poco lamentable que no nos veamos a menudo. Sé que ella trabaja mucho (o eso dicen, que a lo mejor solo se dedica a tomarse cafés en su súper despacho), pero también sé que no tiene ni pareja y creo que tampoco amigos. Normal, es bastante exigente con todos. Conmigo también, pero no tengo trato directo con ella. Además, como ya he dicho, nadie sabe que somos hermanas, imaginaos cómo afectaría saber que Cora Mills, la mujer de uno de los hombres más importantes del estado tiene una hija ilegítima.

Tras varias combinaciones de autobús, llego a la zona donde vive Regina. Su edificio es impresionante. Es lujoso, tiene al típico hombre uniformado en la puerta, con un montón de espejos. Saludo al portero y entro en el ascensor. No puedo subir las 22 plantas por las escaleras, además, que el ascensor me deja en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Regina?-pregunto.

-¡Zelena! Pasa.

Es la primera vez que voy a casa de mi hermana. Es preciosa. La verdad es que tiene un gusto exquisito. Y una cantidad de dinero también muy exquisita. Era el típico dúplex que sale en series como Gossip Girl. Entro cautelosa, con miedo de romper algo y que tenga que donar un riñón para pagarlo.

-Cojo mi bolso y nos vamos. ¿Has venido en coche?

-No...-no tengo coche. ¿Cómo voy a comprarlo con la miseria que me pagas.

-Mejor, aquí nunca hay aparcamiento. Vamos en el mío.

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa.-me dice sonriendo. Si pretende que vayamos a comer y paguemos cada una lo nuestro va lista.

Bajamos al parking y ella abre su maravilloso Mercedes negro. En serio, ¿cuánto dinero tiene?

-¿Qué tal la semana?-me pregunta, intentado sacar un tema de conversación.

-Bien, bueno, como siempre.-respondo. No sé de qué hablarle. No puedo quejarme de mi trabajo, a ver que le digo. Ella sonríe.-¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

-No. Creo que tu semana va a mejorar mucho hoy. Pero, hablando de otra cosa, ¿dónde quieres ir luego a comer?

Tampoco sé que contestarle. ¿Al Burger King? Estamos final de mes, señora Mills, la gente a estas alturas no tiene dinero.

-Me da igual.

Vuelve a sonreír. Parece que me lee la mente y se ríe de mí.

-He pesando que tal vez podemos ir esta tarde al cementerio a ver a mamá. Hoy es, era su cumpleaños.

¿A mamá? O sea, ¿me reconoces como tu hermana? No es que me apetezca mucho ir a ver la tumba de la mujer que me abandonó, pero meh, todo sea por acercarme a la única familia que tengo.

-Hemos llegado.

Reconozco el edificio de Blanchard&Co. ¿Por qué me llama un sábado para trabajar? Nos bajamos del coche y le da las llaves a un chico para que se lo aparque. Su cara de asco cuando le ha dicho que tenga cuidado con él ha sido alucinante. Subimos al que es el despacho del jefe y veo que aún pone "H. Blanchard, Director general". Entramos y veo a un montón de hombres trajeados y muchos papeles sobre la mesa.

-Siéntate, por favor.-me indica Regina.-Bueno, como sabes Mills&Daughter se ha expandido y ahora este edificio y esta empresa también me pertenecen.-Asiento. ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Quieres un pin?- Bueno. Soy humana, aunque haya muchos que duden eso, y no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez ni dirigir dos organizaciones al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabes ya por dónde voy?

Es mentira. ¿Me está pidiendo que dirija esto? ¿Yo? Me tiemblan las piernas y pongo una sonrisa muy tonta. Por fin me siento parte de una familia, por fin siento que soy parte de algo importante.

-Con tu sonrisa veo que sí. Obviamente, el puesto de directora de esta sede conlleva un aumento de sueldo, una plaza de garaje y muchas cosas más que están redactadas en tu contrato.

No puedo ni respirar. Me levanto y abrazo a Regina. Abrazo a mi hermana pequeña. A mi gran hermana pequeña.

-Guau... está claro que te alegras.-dijo. Creo que está incómoda. Me separo y firmo casi sin leer. Nada más soltar el bolígrafo lo pienso ¿y si me está timando? Cojo el contrato y lo leo por encima. No, no me está haciendo nada malo, además, pone en letras grandes "directora".

Ella está dándose la mano con todos los presentes, agradeciéndoles su colaboración. Ninguno pensaba que fuera a ser yo quién se llevara el puesto. Un hombre negro, mayor, canoso, con una gabardina, me mira con asco. Se ve que es él quién tenía más papeletas para el puesto. Pero se ve que Regina no confía nada en él.

Salimos del edificio y a mí parece que me han puesto dos grapas en la cara.

-¿Dónde quiere comer, señora directora?

-¡Dónde quieras!-Exclamo.-¡Pero esta noche iremos a celebrarlo!

Regina me mira con cara extraña. La borrachera de hoy iba a ser considerable. No me imagino a la gran señora Mills pedo, mas me iba a encargar de que bailásemos y disfrutásemos como dos universitarias. Además, he oído por ahí que un grupo de chicos guapísimos va a tocar en mi local favorito, así que el plan está más que claro.

**Regina**

Zelena es admirablemente espontánea, cosa que a mí nunca me dejaron ser. Obviamente yo ya tenía una mesa reservada, obviamente, el camarero ya sabía lo que me tenía que servir, obviamente, yo ya sabía cuánto me iba a costar, y así, obviamente, con todo. El plan de esta noche me tiene preocupada. Durante la comida me ha advertido que va a ser ella quién escoja mi ropa, ¿estamos locos? Espero que no quiera llevarme de compras, a saber qué pensaría madre si me dejase aconsejar por ella. Aunque a decir verdad, madre debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba por lo que acabo de hacer. Ojalá se pudra aún más.

-Vamos a tu piso, necesito ver tu armario ya.

Cuando abrí las puertas de mi vestidor oí la mandíbula de Zelena caer al suelo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es el paraíso!

-Puedes coger lo que quieras, -ofrecí.- Aunque ahora podrás permitírtelo.

Comenzó a abrir cajones y puertas.

-¡Es alucinante!

Abrió el cajón de la lencería fina y sonrió pícaramente.

-Mmmm de esto ya hablaremos algún día.

Creo que he recuperado su confianza. O ella la mía. O ambas. Después de tres horas o más analizando cada ápice de mi pequeño trozo de cielo me obligó a ponerme lo que ella quiso, a peinarme como ella quiso y a maquillarme como, sí, como ella quiso.

-Yo me pondré esto, ¿te importa?-Negué con la cabeza.-Ya verás, nos lo pasaremos genial.

No quería desilusionarla, pero yo no puedo salir y montar un escándalo. Soy demasiado importante, demasiado conocida.

-Zelena, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Yo no pue...

-Vamos a ir a un concierto de un grupo genial. Además, el cantante está buenísimo.-Yo sonrío, no creo que esté tan bueno como Graham.-Pedimos comida china y nos vamos.

-¿Comida china?

-¿No te gusta? Bueno, pues una pizza.

-Prefiero lo de la pizza.

No me agrada ninguna de las dos ideas. Me preocupa el concierto ese. Seguro que al 80% de los presentes le molesta mi presencia, porque seguro que soy la jefa del 80% de los presentes.

-No vamos a ir en tu coche.

-¿Por qué?-le digo mientras meto las llaves del mismo en mi bolso.

-Porque te vas a coger una tan grande que no vas a poder conducir.-vuelvo a sonreír. No, querida hermana, yo me "cojo grandes", pero le haré caso.

Creo que voy demasiado provocativa. Me gusta ser provocativa, sí, pero con clase. No así.

Entramos en un local llamado "The rabbit hole" (menudo nombre y menudo antro), no he ido a un sitio así desde que era universitaria y salía con Daniel. Nada más llegar, Zelena pide dos chupitos. Creo que nadie me ha reconocido aún, afortunadamente.

-Deja de mirar a todos lados, me la suda que todos sean tus empleados y que la mayoría te odien.

-¿Lo hacen?-levanta la ceja.-Claro que lo hacen.

Ella mira a todos lados, parece buscar a alguien.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto. Ya llevo dos chupitos, no hay quién me pare.-¿A quién buscas?

-A... A nadie.

-Dímelo.-le ruego.

-Da iguaaal.

-Soy tu hermana, eso es lo que hacen las hermanas, hablar de chicos, ¿no?-Zelena sonríe. Creo que es la primera vez que la llamo así.

-Es un tipo genial, pero le importo una mierda. Él y su novia se pasean por toda la ciudad. Es una zorrita que van con la cara de buena.

-Odio a las mujeres así.-con la mano indico que nos los llenen.-¡Por las mujeres de verdad!

Nos reímos. Me lo estoy pasando bien. Las luces comienzan a bajar y cuatro chicos salen al escenario.

-¡Mira! ¡Ya empieza!

Suenan acordes de guitarra y una batería. El cantante se gira. ¡No! ¡Es Graham! Oh dios mío, que no me vea, que no me vea. Miro a mi alrededor, es imposible que me vea, no hay luces. Las canciones son buenas y pegadizas, ¿por qué nunca me dijo que tenía un grupo? Sonrío. La verdad es que se le ve aún más guapo allí arriba. Este piensa tirarse a cualquier niñata del público esta noche, seguro. A veces no sé por qué me imagino que solo soy yo. Las universitarias están creando un nuevo afluente. Qué bueno está. La canción se acaba y las luces se encienden de golpe. Me giro, instintivamente.

-Te dije que estaban buenos.-dijo riendo, Zelena.

-¡Buenas noches, chicos! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir! Esta noche cantaremos temas de siempre y algún que otro nuevo, ¡Esperamos que os gusten!

-¡Regina! ¡Gírate y alégrate la vista!

Me ha visto de lleno. Está empezando a cantar una canción lenta, de esas en las que bajan las luces y toca la guitarra suave. ¿He dicho ya que está muy bueno?

_Yo sólo busco  
>que me tiemblen las piernas<br>que seas de esas  
>que nadie recomienda<em>

Yo sólo busco  
>que nadie lo entienda<br>que nos rajan por la espalda al pasar  
>y nos siga la prensa...<p>

Me está mirando. Oh dios mío, acaba de guiñarme un ojo. Sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Que estoy aquí por él? Uy, que se cree que somos pareja. No, no no. Solo nos acostamos de vez en cuando. La canción acaba y desvía su mirada.

-Esta canción es nueva. No pensaba cantarla hoy, pero la escribí pensando en una chica, en una mujer. Y ya que está aquí, pues qué mejor que cantársela.-Me mira y me guiña un ojo. ¿Me ha escrito una canción?

Es muy movida, el público se levanta.

_Como vas cómo lo ves, cómo lo mueves de bien,__  
><em>_cómeme hasta que no me quede carne ni piel,__  
><em>_como quisiera tenerte, besarte entre la frente,__  
><em>_amarte, en parte, porque eres todo arte.__Como si fuéramos unos animales,__  
><em>_en cualquier parte con un plástico nos vale,__  
><em>_que estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare__  
><em>_nada que nos separe.__Cómo vas, cómo lo ves, cómo lo quieres hacer,__  
><em>_cógeme, no tengas miedo, no te voy a morder,__  
><em>_como quisiera roerte y luego socorrerte,__  
><em>_atarte, mojarte y luego chulearte._

-¿Cuánto hace que lo tiras?-me pregunta Zelena.

_-_¿Qué?

-Hermanita, tú lo has dicho, esto es lo que hacen las hermanas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que ahora mismo te lo estás comiendo con la mirada. Y él te ha desnudado hace un rato.

Me estoy poniendo muy roja. Lo sé. Y las cosas que dice Graham en su canción no son las cosas que debería decirme. Sigo siendo su jefa.

-Un año, más o menos.

-Joder con la Mills...-dice riendo.-Y parecía tonta. Me quito el sombrero, está buenísimo.

_Como si fuéramos unos animales,__  
><em>_en cualquier parte con un plástico nos vale,__  
><em>_que estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare__  
><em>_nada que nos separe.__eh, cómo vas cómo lo ves,__  
><em>_eh, cómo vas cómo lo ves,__  
><em>_Como si fuéramos unos animales,__  
><em>_en cualquier parte con un plástico nos vale,__  
><em>_que estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare__  
><em>_nada que nos separe.__  
><em>_Como si fuéramos unos animales,__  
><em>_en cualquier parte con un plástico nos vale,__  
><em>_que estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare__  
><em>_nada que nos separe,_  
><em>nada que nos separe...<em>

Graham y sus amigos siguen llenando el escenario. La verdad es que es un buen grupo. Y todos tienen talento. Vamos, que tampoco sé yo mucho de música, pero está bien. Hacen muchas alusiones a chicas, sexo y drogas. ¿Se drogará? Me importa poco, mientras haga su trabajo bien y lo haga bien en la cama. Creo que mi conciencia empieza a no ser mi conciencia.

-¡Y esto es todo! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Hasta otra!

Le miro. Él sigue mirándome. Me guiña el ojo y yo me muerdo el labio. No va a tirarse a una niñata del público. Me lo voy a tirar yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido con una ami... Con mi hermana Zelena.

Se acerca para darle dos besos. Mi hermana le ha hecho un escáner general, después me ha mirado y se ha reído.

Él se acerca a mi oreja.

-Tengo que irme. ¿Vienes conmigo?

¡Qué diablos! ¡Claro que me voy con él! Lo siento, querida hermana, el instinto me llama.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pero si eres tú el que me ha dicho que tenía que irse.

-Porque quería irme contigo a...-se acerca a mí y pone sus dedos en mis labios. Agarro su mano. Me lo tiraba ahora mismo, aquí.

Recapacito. No puedo hacerlo. Este se va a pensar lo que no es, que lo nuestro es solo sexo. Cuando yo quiera. Él no manda. Mando yo. Así que ahora cogemos un taxi, vamos a mi casa, nos acostamos y luego que se vaya.

-Vamos a mi casa.

Suelto su mano y me meto en el taxi. Él comienza a acercarse a mí. Si el taxista nos ve, estoy perdida.

-¡Señora Mills!-el taxista parece sorprendido de verme salir de aquí a esta hora y con Graham. Lo mejor será que marque las distancias.-¿A dónde?

-Calle Mufflin, 108. Para los dos, él es mi vecino.-levanto la ceja mientras él intenta agarrar mi pierna. Chico, que no somos pareja, que nadie va a saber que me acuesto contigo. Nunca. Mi vida privada es mi vida privada. Y ya bastantes cosas tengo que hacer como para preocuparme de Graham.

Pago el taxi y cada uno nos bajamos por un lado. Nos montamos en el ascensor y él ya sabe que subiremos a mi casa, directamente. Aproxima sus manos a mi cintura. Me agarra y me empuja hacia la pared. Me besa. Me besa como si fuera la última vez. Reacciono, tarde, pero reacciono. Recorre con su lengua mi cuello. Se acerca a mi oreja y la muerde.

-Estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare, nada que nos separe.-canta en mi oreja.

Oh dios mío, Graham. Ahora soy yo quién empujo. Él ya estaba desabrochando mi camisa, tuvo que parar. Le miro de arriba a abajo y me muerdo el labio. Llegamos a mi apartamento y me lanzo para que me coja. Mientras él sigue jugando con su lengua en mi cuello, le quito la camiseta. Oh, Graham, eres mi mejor empleado. Pasa su mano por mi espalda mientras con la otra me sujeta el culo. Mis piernas le rodean y me suelta en el piano.

De todas las partes de mi casa nunca lo había hecho en el piano. Ha estado bien. Qué digo bien, muy bien, maravilloso. Mientras se viste voy a por un vaso de agua.

-¡Hasta el lunes, Regina!

Levanto la mano y la agito. Menos mal que en ningún momento ha pensado que iba a quedarse.

* * *

><p><strong>No os preocupéis, Robin sale pronto. <strong>

**Espero vuestras reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jueves**

**Robin**

Es jueves y aún no he recibido noticias de Mills&Daughter. Marian dice que siga esperando, que seguramente sea un proceso de elección complicado y tengan que medir minuciosamente cada detalle. Yo no me engaño, tengo 38 años. ¿Quién quiere un becario de 38 años? Si buscasen a alguien de mi edad cogerían a alguien con mucha experiencia, con muchos másteres y títulos de universidades pijas. Pero no creo que busquen a nadie de mi edad, buscan a alguien joven, que puedan amoldarlo como ellos quieran, como ella quiera.

Me tomo el café leyendo el periódico y hay una sección casi dedicada enteramente a la Señora Mills y su empresa. Veo que por fin ha delegado las funciones de dirección en una tal Zelena East. Seguro que es también una niña de papá que fue a Yale y que es best friend forever de Mills. Qué rabia. Cómo dan los títulos por apellidos en este mundo.

Friego los pocos platos que hay, ayer a Marian ni siquiera le dio tiempo a cenar aquí, tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, hay demasiada necesidad de personal en su escuela pero demasiada falta de dinero. Mientras estoy subiendo a poner la lavadora suena mi móvil.

-Hola.

-_Hola? Señor Hood? _

-Sí, soy yo, ¿quién me busca?

-_Mire, soy del departamento de personal de Mills&Daughter y le comunico que hemos rechazado su solicitud para ser unos de los becarios._

Me lo esperaba. Al menos han tenido la decencia de llamarme para decírmelo.

-Entiendo.

-_Pero le llamaba para decirle que hemos creado un nuevo puesto de trabajo, con una remuneración más alta y para evitar procesos de selección hemos sacado su currículum._

¡Genial! Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que aceptarlo.

-Claro, por supuesto que estoy interesado.

-_¿Puede venir ahora mismo al edificio de la avenida Encantada?_

-Enseguida.

Me di la ducha más rápida de mi vida y me puse tan elegante que parecía que iba de boda. Unos pantalones chinos, color canela y una camisa negra que me regaló Marian. ¡Marian! Tenía que ponerle un whatsapp para contárselo todo. Cogí la moto y salí escopetado hacia mi nuevo trabajo.

-Hola.-dije al entrar. Había una recepción enorme y nadie me había dicho dónde tenía que ir.-Soy Robin Hood, me han llamado ustedes para un puesto de trabajo.

-Departamento de personal, planta cinco, buenos días.-el hombre ni me miró. Solo tecleaba en el ordenador con los auriculares puestos. Qué frialdad.

Subí por el ascensor. Vi a más gente allí en cinco minutos que en mi barrio un sábado noche. Todos trajeados, serios, moviéndose apresurados... Yo no quería ser así, no iba a ser así. Salgo del ascensor y veo en grande otro letrero con letras doradas Mills&Daughter. Cómo le gusta a esta señora ver su nombre por todos lados.

-Hola, buenos días.-digo en la recepción de esa planta.-Soy Robin Hood, me llamaron hace un rato para un puesto de trabajo.

-Un momento enseguida le digo a qué despacho debe ir.

Otra que no me mira. ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gente?

-Acompáñeme.

Por fin levantó la cabeza. La sigo y veo a muchísimos empleados. Veo sus caras, su estrés en los ojos. Entramos en un despacho y veo un hombre. En su placa pone "Archie Hopper: jefe de personal". Otro que cobrará millonadas.

-Señor Hood, un placer, tome asiento. Verá, los procesos de selección en esta empresa son complicados, todos estamos muy ocupados y la que más la señora Mills. La Universidad ha comenzado un nuevo proyecto con nosotros y nos ha propuesto un programa de inversión que nosotros hemos rechazado y le hemos dado un giro mucho mejor. Y usted va a ser el beneficiado.-No entiendo nada. ¿No decían que me habían rechazado como becario?- Toda la semana hemos estado hablando con sus profesores y nos han dicho que usted es el mejor de su promoción, un profesional de los pies a la cabeza, que solo le falta experiencia.-Sonrío, ¿de verdad pensaban eso de mí?-¿Y qué mejor forma de ganar experiencia que con la señora Mills?

-¿Cómo?-no sé a qué se refiere. ¿Cómo es eso de "con la señora Mills"?

-La señora Mills tiene demasiado trabajo y necesita ayuda con muchas cosas. Son demasiadas y no puede pasarse el día haciendo papeleo y el resto de empleados tampoco podemos dejar nuestras funciones. Usted será el asistente personal de Regina Mills, ¿qué le parece?

No puedo hablar. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo es este? ¿Me estás llamando tonto? No me voy a dedicar a ser el chico de los recados de la loca esa. No. No. No.

-Habrá un aumento de 400$ al mes respecto del sueldo de becario.

Ahora tenía que aceptarlo. Sí. Sí...

-Sí, acepto.

-Ha tomado usted la decisión aceptada. ¿Ha traído identificación? Nos toca hacer el papeleo, señor Hood.

Ha sido una mañana larga y aburrida. Que si firme esto, que si haga aquello, suba a ver a tal, baje a ver a cual... Y encima ahora tengo que conocer a la jefa, con Regina Mills. No me conoce. ¿Cómo contrata a un asistente sin conocerlo? Creo que está en desacuerdo con todo esto de mi ayuda, será una de esas cuarentonas prepotentes que piensa que es dios. La que me ha caído. No salgo vivo, verás tú. Salgo a la calle, necesito llamar a Marian antes de conocer a mi verdugo.

-_¿Robin?_

-¡Hola cariño! ¡Tengo una gran noticia que darte!

-_Eh, Robin, ahora no puedo hablar...-_ Noto cierta agitación en sus palabras. ¿Cómo que no puede hablar? ¡Si es la hora del almuerzo!

-Eh... Está bien, te llamo luego, adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono. ¿Qué le pasará a esta mujer? Bueno, será algo sin importancia, una reunión, un niño que se ha caído o algo por el estilo. Vuelvo dentro y veo a Archie Hopper esperándome.

-Bueno, señor Hood, ha llegado el momento, la señora Mills le recibirá ahora.

Subimos a la última planta y unas puertas inmensas dan la bienvenida con un letrero que pone

"Regina Mills" en dorado. Al entrar en su despacho percibí un suave y elegante olor a manzanas. La decoración era exquisita y carísima. ¿Veía a la señora? No. En realidad no sabía cómo era de alta, ni de que color tenía los ojos, ni detalles sobre ella. Sabía que era morena, elegante y rica. Lo que se ve en los periódicos.

-Señora Mills, el señor Hood.

-Está bien, Archie, puede retirarse.

Su voz era fría, grave, seria. Me iba a quedar a solas con ella y estaba empezando a sudar de los nervios. El tipo este ha salido que echaba chispas. Bueno, Robin, tú tranquilo, estás contratado, no puede ser tan mala, solo es una mujer, como otra cualquiera, es una persona normal, cálmate.

Pero se ha dado la vuelta y no puedo estar tranquilo nunca más. ¿De verdad es tan atractiva? Es morena, con una melena corta y lisa. Sus ojos, grandes, son marrones, un marrón profundo e intimidante. Y su boca, una preciosa boca que parece dibujada por Dios. Tiene una figura perfecta. Lleva un vestido negro que le queda como un guante. Oh, Regina Mills, creo que tus empleados te odian porque no pueden tenerte. A mí, en cambio, eso no va a pasarme, por muy guapa y atractiva que seas, por muy buena que estés, no voy a sucumbir y no te voy a odiar. Porque no te voy a desear.

-Buenas tardes, señor Hood.

-Buenas tardes, señora Mills.

-Es usted mi nuevo asistente personal o el puesto ese que la universidad ha mandado que cree. Tu tarea se basa en hacer todo lo que yo diga. Desde revisarme unos impresos hasta traerme un café.-Asiento con la cabeza. A ella no le gusta para nada que yo esté aquí, está confirmado.-Mañana traerán su mesa que estará al lado de la de mi secretaria y podrá empezar a trabajar. Señor Hood, soy una persona muy exigente, no hubiera llegado a ser quién soy sin serlo y le exijo a los demás que también lo sean. ¿Me explico?-Vuelvo a asentir.-Tampoco soporto a la gente callada y que no tiene agallas a decirme ni siquiera hola. Aunque como ve, estoy rodeada de gente sin agallas. Espero de usted que, dentro de su posición y la mía, podamos llegar a tener una confianza que le permita darme opiniones. Siempre que yo se las pida.

-No la decepcionaré.

Ella tiende su mano y yo la tomo. Sus manos son suaves y, al igual que todo su discurso, frío.

-Eso espero.-contesta, mirándome a los ojos.-¿Está seguro de que no nos hemos visto antes?

-No creo que pudiera olvidarlo.-contesto. Pero, ¿qué mierda de respuesta es esa? Suelto su mano y noto mi móvil vibrar. ¡Ahora no joder, es mi jefa!-Hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

Salgo y contesto, al menos ahora puedo hablar con Marian.

**Regina**

¿Se puede saber qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué le he dado la mano y le he dicho que quiero saber su opinión en cosas? Por dios, si este hombre parece que ha salido del campo, si es que huele a bosque, por favor. A la mínima lo echo y la universidad me oye por hacerme perder el tiempo. ¡Un asistente! ¡Yo! ¡Regina Mills! Qué manera de hacerme gastar dinero. Lo mejor será que llame a Zelena para ver cómo van las cosas por allí.

-Belle, ponme con la directora de sede.

-_Ahora mismo, señora._

_-Hola hermanita._

-No me llames así que cualquiera puede oírte.

-_Vale, perdóname, ¿qué te pasa?_

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-¡_Estresante! Yo no sé cómo puedes con esto, Regina, todo son quejas, planes, llamadas, pagos, reuniones, ¿estás segura de que soy la más indicada?_

Me río. Me recuerda a mí el primer día que padre me dejó al cargo. Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, pero cuando me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí fue el mejor.

-Te acostumbrarás, nadie lo clava el primer día.-le digo intentando dar ánimos.- Lo harás bien, las dos salimos a Cora.

-_Si tú lo dices... ¡Bueno! Y cuéntame, ¿qué tal con tu yogurín?_

-No es momento de hablar de eso. Y no es nada mío, solo pasan cosas de vez en cuando y sin compromiso de nada, ¿entendido? Mañana quedamos allí para comer, ¿quieres?

-_¡Si por favor!_

-Y te presento a mi nuevo asistente personal, que tiene pinta de ser tu tipo.

_-¡No lo dudes!¡Hasta mañana!_

Mi hermana es una cabecita loca. Anda que preguntarme si me gusta Graham. Me gusta, me pone. Pero ya.

Anochece y mis empleados comienzan a irse. Ojalá pudiera hacer yo lo mismo, pero no, tengo que acabar el contrato con los clientes de Pekín y mandárselo esta misma noche, no puedo perder esto, incluso iría si hace falta. Un socio comercial en Asia es lo que necesito para empezar el ascenso al trono del país.

Lo reviso todo y a las diez me levanto para mandar el fax. ¡Qué hambre! Ya ni siquiera me dará tiempo a ir al gimnasio. Como siga así voy a tener que venir al trabajo rodando de lo gorda que me voy a poner. No, Regina, este fin de semana te matas corriendo si hace falta. Graham sigue aquí, somos los únicos que quedamos. Pobrecito, siempre se queda hasta tarde porque le dejo entrar más tarde. Dice que así tiene excusa para que le acerque a casa. A mi casa. Me ve pasar y me guiña un ojo. Mando el fax y entro en su despacho.

-Tú nunca te cansas, ¿no?

-¿Se va ya, señora Mills?

-Sí.

-Déjeme que la acompañe al garaje, tengo allí mi coche.

Mentira, no lo tiene porque se viene en taxi todos los días. Pero asiento y hago el paripé. Nos montamos en el ascensor y se acerca. ¿Por qué siempre empieza en el ascensor? Con el beso que me está dando no sé si quiere o no ir a mi casa, parece que quiere que terminemos en el asiento de atrás de mi coche. Cosa que nunca pasará.

-Para.

Pero no lo hace.

-¡Espera que lleguemos a casa!

Le empujo y él me mira desconcertado.

-Además, ahora tendremos que tener más cuidad, mi asistente personal será mi sombra. Y no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, ya tengo bastante con el numerito del bar.

-¿No te gustó mi canción? La escribí en tu casa mientras dormías.

Me acerco a él enfurecida.

-¡¿Tus amigos saben que nos acostamos?!

-No, no, tranquila. Creen que es para Em... Para otra chica.

-Ah... que te acuestas con otra, ya me quedo más tranquila.

-No, Regina, no.-me mira a los ojos y no me besa, solo se queda ahí, mirándome.-Puede que no tengamos nada serio, que tú no me quieras, que solo sea el que te calienta la cama, pero no voy a engañarte. No sería capaz de hacerte algo así. No a una mujer como tú. No a ti.

Bueno, al menos sabe lo que hay. Nos montamos en el coche y me acaricia la pierna mientras conduzco. Después de lo que me ha dicho me siento muy afortunada. ¿Y si me quiere? No creo. Nadie me quiere ni me querrá nunca. Lo sé, no pasa nada.

Por fin se abre el ascensor y entramos en mi casa. Tiro el bolso al sofá y me quito el abrigo. No tardo ni dos segundos en descalzarme y se abalanza sobre mí. Doy un salto y dejo que me deje cogida a la cama mientras me recorre el cuello con la lengua e intenta desabrocharme el sujetador con una mano. Lo consigue sin problemas. Me tira, me tumba y va abriendo poco a poco su camisa mientras yo yazco boca arriba, mordiéndome los labios, deseando que se tumbe sobre mí. Cuando se queda en calzoncillos todo mi ser arde. Sigo sola, sin nada más que mis medias y mis bragas mirándole. ¡Deja de mirarme ya joder! No puedo más, me levanto y le empujo hasta la pared. Vuelvo a saltar y él vuelve a cogerme. Por fin, camina hacia la cama y nos caemos los dos. Recorre mis pezones con la lengua. Noto su miembro, duro, en mi pierna. Le quito los calzoncillos y él comienza a bajar, con su boca, por mi barriga. Noto su nariz sobre mí, Graham, no me hagas esto. Y me recorre con sus dedos. Por fin, me deja desnuda, a su merced. Vuelve a meter su boca entre mis piernas. Suspiro. Gimo.

-Graham...

Esa maldita lengua. No para. Se mueve, me rodea, me excita. De repente, se levanta y vuelve a mi cuello. Entonces, noto como su miembro se introduce en mí, poco a poco, sin prisas.

-Vamos, nena.

Empieza a moverse, empieza a coger ritmo. Me agarra el culo y no deja de entrar y salir. No puedo dejar de gemir. Y cuando llegué al orgasmo, le besé como si fuera el único hombre en la tierra. Él me mordió el labio y me miró.

-No puedo engañarte porque no encontraré a nadie mejor que tú. Nunca.-me dijo en un susurro cuando se tumbó.

Sonreí. Soy buena. Pero sigo pensando que podría ser mejor. Podría ser mejor si nos quisiéramos. Pero nunca lo haremos, nunca podré amar a nadie más. Ni nadie me amará a mí.


	4. Paradise

**Robin**

El día a día es estresante. Llamadas por aquí, reuniones por allá, comidas, cenas... Llevo una semana trabajando para Regina (aunque la universidad especifique que trabajo _con _ella, todo mentira) y no sé cómo es capaz de hacer todo esto. Ahora entiendo por qué nos quiere matar a todos.

Mientras espero a que me sirvan el café que le tengo que subir antes de que ella llego, pienso en si Regina tendrá vida. No, a ver, que no se me malinterprete. Sé que tiene un hijo en un internado en Europa (apuesto que el hijo la odia por eso) pero, tendrá a alguien... ¿a algún novio o amante? Es una mujer atractiva, muy atractiva. Me sorprende que las revistas y programas del corazón no se pasen todo el día detrás de ella. Por el grupo de whatsapp de mis compañeros no hacen más que meterse con ella: que si la bruja esto, que si lo otro, que si parece que viven en la película "El diablo viste de Prada", que a ver cuándo le echan un buen polvo para que se calle... Entonces el pesado de Sidney Mirrow sale a defenderla, hay que ser pelota.

Subo las escaleras y coloco el café en su mesa, justo al lado del teclado de su mac. Al menos en su empresa no repara en gastos, la tecnología que nos ofrece es maravillosa. Nada más salir sentarme en mi sitio, oigo el pitido del ascensor y sus tacones, buenos días, mundo.

-Señora, a primera hora tiene una cita con Londres. A las doce tiene que estar en "Hola" para su entrevista, a las dos a quedado a comer con la señora...

-¿A las doce tengo que estar dónde para qué?-pregunto muy sorprendida.

-Su entrevista con "Hola", le pregunté si...

-¡Yo no concedo entrevistas! ¡Nunca lo hago! ¡Y nunca lo haré! ¡Cancelala!-chilló enfurecida.

-No... No puedo, señora.

Va a despedirme. Veo fuego en su mirada. ¡Pero si ella me dijo que sí! ¿Qué narices le pasa a esta?

-Arréglalo como sea, no voy a hacerlo.-concluyó, mirándome a los ojos, intimidándome, amenazándome.

Menudo marrón. Esa revista ya tenía maquetadas no sé cuántas páginas solo para ella, hoy con la entrevista y el sábado con las fotos en su casa. ¡Iba a salir en la portada! Agarré el teléfono y llamé apresurado.

-Mire, soy Hood, llamo de parte de la señora Mills, lamento comunicarles que no va a poder realizar la entrevista debido a motivos personales.

-Oh, espere, le paso con mi superior, es un tema delicado, ¿sabe?

Un tema delicado, de esta me despiden. O me matan.

-Buenos días, señor Hood.

-Hola, mire, le llamo porque la señora...

-Dígale a la señora Mills que el contrato está firmado y que cualquier incumplimiento del mismo me obligará a llevarla a los tribunales y que eso hará que salga en más revistas. ¿De verdad piensa que podrá deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente? He conseguido un artículo de la mujer de moda. No voy a rendirme.

-Pero...

-Sin peros. Le dejaré una semana porque me ha caído usted bien, pero el lunes la quiero aquí. Gracias, señor Hood.

Y colgó. No tengo ni idea de con quién he hablado, pero era un auténtico idiota. ¿Y qué hago yo? Lo mejor será decírselo cuando estemos los dos solos, y pueda hablar con ella, con la persona que es, no con mi jefa. Porque seguro que no son motivos laborales lo que hace que no quiera participar en esto.

-Hola Robin, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

Graham ha subido a ver a la señora. ¿Soy yo o este entra más tarde que los demás?

-Corto.-bromeo.-¿Y tú?

-Igual. Oye, ¿está aquí?

-Sí, pero ten cuidado, creo que viene de mal humor.

Él sonríe y entra. Es un chaval simpático. Y tiene a todas loquitas, sin excepciones. Bueno, supongo que la excepción será Regina Mills, que no creo que vaya detrás de un yogurín, ella es la mujer de hielo.

Suena el teléfono.

-Espero que haya solucionado el problemilla con la revista.-es ella.

-Claro, mmm tiene libre la mañana a partir de las doce.

-Perfecto. A partir de esa hora no quiero visitas o llamadas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin verla, sé que está poniendo la sonrisa de victoria que pone cuando firma un contrato o derrota a un cliente. A ver cómo le digo que no lo he arreglado.

Cuando los dos salen del despacho dirección a la sala de conferencias, me excuso y pido hablar con el tal Graham este, parece que se lleva bien con la señora Mills, espero que me ayude. Le cuento mi problema, suavizándolo un poco y recalcando siempre que ella me dijo que sí, porque me lo dijo, ¡de verdad!

-Robin, ¿puedo llamarte así? No soy el más indicado y no sé bien qué me estás pidiendo, pero yo no intentaría ablandarla para conseguir nada. Nunca se ablandará, es como dar golpes contra un muro de hielo. Tienes que llamar a la revista.

-Pero ellos también lo son.-contesté preocupado.-Habla tú con ella, por favor.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué iba a hacerme caso a mí?-de pronto, se alteró. Se molestó al pedírselo.

-Solo lo había pensado porque llevas más tiempo trabajando aquí... Siento si te he ofendido...-¿Qué bicho le ha picado a este?

-Oh...-salió de ese estado de nervios.-Bueno... en ese caso... Mira, píllala de buenas, dile que es una buena oportunidad para promocionar su negocio. Que vale, que no necesita más promoción de la que ya tiene, pero la salud y el futuro de Mills&Daughter es lo único que le importa.

¿Por qué nadie apoya mi idea de que se promocione ella?

A las doce en punto Regina Mills entra en su despacho y me recuerda que nada de llamadas ni de visitas. Qué señora tan exigente, por favor, que con una me entero.

Pero a las doce y media me llaman desde Los Ángeles exigiendo hablar con Mills. Y que si no, se niegan a firmar con nosotros y adiós al contrato con Sony Pictures. ¿Qué hago? A la quinta vez que les explico que ella no puede ponerse, ellos están a punto de colgarme. Si pierdo esto me despide, pero si entro, me despide. Me arriesgo, voy a entrar.

Llamo despacito y la oigo medio gritar enfadada.

-¿Crees qué puedes hablarme así? ¡Escúchame! ¡Estás allí porque es lo mejor para ti! ¿Qué sabrán los estúpidos de tus amigos mediocres? ¡Yo misma estudié allí!

-Señora...

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!-chilló.

-So...Sony Pictures que dicen que sino hablan con usted no firman...

-Pásemelos por la línea dos.-respondió más calmada.-Cierre la puerta, señor Hood.

Al cerrar seguí escuchándola.

-Me tengo que ir, pero esta conversación no se ha acabado, ¿me oyes? ¡Ningún hijo mío va a heredar todo esto sin haber estudiado en el mejor colegio de Inglaterra!

Coge el teléfono y cambia el tono por completo. Creo que tienen razón en eso de que es imposible convencerla de algo, ni siquiera su hijo puede. Estoy frito.

Cae la tarde y las farolas comienzan a encederse mientras yo sigo aquí, currando. Al parecer Singapur necesita hablar con Mills. Y tengo que estar yo para transcribir toda la conversación. Y luego tenemos que empezar a expandirnos (aún más). Mills quiere llegar a España. A las siete y media, tal y como me dijo, la llamo.

-Pase.

-¿Ha empezado ya la conferencia con los asiáticos?

-No, siéntese, quería hablar con usted de algo.-parece humana, a mí me lo parece. No es como la pintan. Aunque la haya oído gritar, a mí me parece una mujer, una mujer normal y corriente. No creo que tengamos que temerla, solo respetarla.-Esta mañana, a mediodía, sé que...

-No tiene que explicarme nada de su vida privada. Solo soy su asistente.-me mira sorprendida. ¿De veras esperaba que me interesase? ¿O que buscase un chantaje? La noto confusa.-La relación con su hijo es su relación con su hijo. No la mía, no afecta en mi trabajo.

-Eso espero...-resopló.

Ahora es el momento. Ella es humana, vamos, échale narices, Hood.

-Una cosa, señora Mills, verá, antes, con lo de la revista...

-Me mintió.-respondió serena.

-No, no, no.-¿Qué haces por qué lo niegas? ¿Por qué lo sabe?-Qué digo, sí. Pe...

-Gold, el dueño de la revista me ha telefoneado a mi móvil para decirme que se alegra muchísimo de que dé el paso, ya buscaré yo la manera de evitarlo. Señor Hood, voy a hacer una excepción con usted por esta vez, pero ha sido su primer strike. Le advierto que a mí no me gusta mucho el baseball, así que voy a asumir que es al segundo cuando un jugador se va fuera, ¿lo ha entendido?

-¿Y por qué no lo hace?-me atrevo a decir.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué no hace la entrevista? ¿Por qué no ocupa diez páginas de una revista? ¿Por qué no sonríe en la portada?

-Porque no es elegante, soy una mujer de negocios, no una actriz barata que vende su vida privada.

-¡Por eso! No tiene que dar mil entrevistas, solo una. Tiene que conceder la entrevista. Además, seguro que ayuda a un montón de niñas, seguro que hace que un montón de niñas quieran ser como usted.

-Nadie quiere ser como yo.-responde, tajante, mirando sus papeles.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Yo quiero ser como usted!

Levanta la mirada y se queda mirándome fíjamente.

-¿Cómo crees que soy?

-Inteligente, ambiciosa, trabajadora, firme... valiente.

-¿Valiente?

-¡Claro que es valiente! Lo poco que sé es que se casó con un hombre que tenía no sé cuántos años más que usted y una hija. Cuando ese hombre muere, consigue sacar adelante a la hija, quién, permítame ser tan franco, heredó la empresa en la que usted trabajó codo con codo junto a su marido. Y mientras, lanzaba Mills&Daughter a las estrellas. Y ahora tiene a un hijo al que le grita, pero al que estoy seguro que quiere muchísimo... Es usted increíble.

¿Acabo de conseguir que Regina Mills se sonroje? ¡Sí! ¡Y está sonriendo!

-Y si pone usted esa sonrisa ante la cámara, no tiene más que decir.-concluyo.

Es más humana que todos los que trabajamos aquí juntos. Sus ojos están brillando. No me había dado cuenta de lo guapísima que es. Sus ojos, chocolate, me miran, y sus labios, rojos, como las manzanas de blancanieves, no dejan de sonreír.

-Voy a hacerlo.-susurró.-Se van a enterar de quién es Regina Mills.

-¡Por supuesto!

Sin darme cuenta, tengo su mano agarrada. Es suave. Regina Mills es suave. Yo también la miro a los ojos. De pronto, suena la puerta y ella se sobresalta.

-Regina nos va...-es Graham, el yogurín de antes. La ha llamado Regina, que conste.-Señora Mills, hasta mañana.

Ella me ha soltado y se ha puesto muy roja, esta vez sí que está roja.

-Hasta mañana.

Creo que se me ha escapado una sonrisita. Al final creo que Graham sí que va a ser irresistible para todas...

-O quita esa ridícula cara o no dejo que aprenda cómo se llega a un acuerdo con una empresa asiática.-me dice, esta vez muy seria.

No acabamos hasta las 10. Qué pesados. Y no sabía que Regina Mills pudiera ser tan persuasiva. Creo que deberían haberla grabado para hacer una clase magistral. Qué grandeza, qué salidas, qué contestaciones. Parecía que tenía la ley a un lado y a otro los datos de las bolsas de todas las capitales del mundo. No mentí antes cuando dije que quiero ser como ella, lo quiero ser.

-¿Tiene coche?

-No.-justo hoy Marian me ha traído. Qué casualidad.

-Vamos, le acerco.

Bajamos al garaje y solo queda un coche, un fabuloso mercedes de color negro en una plaza con un fabuloso reservado. Me monto en el vehículo y descubro que huele a manzana. Esta mujer desprende un maravilloso olor a manzanas. ¿Tendrá un manzano en su casa?

Indico más o menos por dónde vivo, intentando explicarle que no necesito que me lleve, y se produce un incómodo silencio.

-Al señor Hustman se le ha estropeado el coche y por eso había ido para que le acercase.

-De nuevo, no tiene que darme explicaciones.

-Quiero darlas. No busco que se expanda un rumor más sobre mí en mi propia empresa. Ya tengo bastante con el que dice que maté a mi marido y me bebí su sangre.

Vuelve a producirse un silencio incómodo. Menos mal que ella también se ha dado cuenta y enciende la radio. Coldplay. Robin, tú solo escucha:

_When she was just a girl,__  
><em>_She expected the world,__  
><em>_But it flew away from her reach,__  
><em>_So she ran away in her sleep.___

_Dreamed of para-para-paradise,__  
><em>_Para-para-paradise,__  
><em>_Para-para-paradise,__  
><em>_Every time she closed her eyes.___

_When she was just a girl,__  
><em>_She expected the world,__  
><em>_But it flew away from her reach,__  
><em>_And bullets catch in her teeth.__  
><em>_Life goes on,__  
><em>_It gets so heavy,__  
><em>_The wheel breaks the butterfly.__  
><em>_Every tear, a waterfall.__  
><em>_In the night, the stormy night,__  
><em>_She closed her eyes.__  
><em>_In the night,__  
><em>_The stormy night,__  
><em>_Away she flied.___

_I dream of para-para-paradise,__  
><em>_Para-para-paradise,__  
><em>_Para-para-paradise,__  
><em>

-¿Usted era como esa niña?

-¿Qué niña?

-La de la canción, la que soñaba con su paraíso.

-Creo que todos lo hacíamos.

-¿Lo ha conseguido?

-Señor Hood, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-No sé, creo que es interesante saber si usted, que es la mujer más importante del estado, considera que es el paraíso.

-Creo que usted y yo tenemos distintas definiciones de paraíso. ¿Es esta su calle?

-Sí...

Salvada por la campana.

Me acuesto junto a Marian y comienzo a pensar en Regina. ¿Cuál será su definición de paraíso? ¿Y por qué se gritaba con su hijo esta mañana? ¿Y por qué se ha sonrojado tanto cuando le he dicho que es valiente? Oh, Mills, necesito responder a todo esto. 


	5. La vie en rose

**Chicos! Espero que os esté gustando lo poco que llevo de este fic, como os habréis dado cuenta intento poner una canción en cada capítulo, me parecía interesante.**

**Espero vuestras reviews!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y canciones que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vie en rose<strong>

**Regina**

Hood tiene razón, Regina, tienes que hacerlo. Vamos, levántate. Vas a comerte el mundo. Primero la entrevista y luego las fotos, al menos has conseguido que solo te hagan perder un día, que ya es ganar mucho. Hay que evitar todas las preguntas sobre Henry y sobre tu situación sentimental, ese es el objetivo principal. Además, que ni yo misma sé mi situación sentimental. ¿Qué tengo? ¿Un director de marketing con derecho a roce? Lo peor es que Hood lo sabe. Sé que lo sabe. Tengo que conseguir callarle como sea.

Me levanto y me sirvo el café. Me gustan los sábados. Suelo trabajar un rato en casa y después me voy al campo, a mi lago, con mi caballo. Pero no, hoy tengo que hacerme las fotos para el idiota de Gold. Por favor que no se entere de lo de mi casa de campo. Que todavía me hace ir.

Colgado de la puerta del vestidor leo todo lo que me tengo que poner. Pero, ¿cuántas veces me tengo que cambiar? ¿Es una entrevista o un catálogo de la nueva temporada? Me han pedido que no me maquille (qué vergüenza que puedan verme así, con la cara recién lavada). Me lavo la cara y me meto en la ducha. El día pinta largo. Salgo y me embadurno en todas y cada una de las cremas carísimas que tengo. No sé si me harán algo o no, pero huelen extremadamente bien y tengo la piel como hace veinte años. Mírate al espejo, venga, eres una diosa, dilo "soy una diosa". No, no puedo decirlo. Tengo más de cuarenta años, estoy sola y mi hijo me odia. ¿Algo más?

Oigo el sonido del ascensor y bajo en albornoz, ¿ya están aquí? Espero que sea Zelena, creo que la necesito aquí.

-¿Hood?-pregunto, sorprendida al verle ahí plantado.

-Hola, señora Mills.

-¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Bueeeno mi prometida pasa hoy de mí por no sé qué reunión para no sé qué y no tenía nada que hacer.

-¿Tú mejor plan es venir a ver cómo me humillan?

-Mi mejor plan es ver como acabas con ellos.

Sonrío. ¿Por qué confía tanto en mí? ¿Por qué soy su "ídolo"?

-Señora Mills...

-¿Sí?

-Se le ha abierto el albornoz...

Me ruborizo a más no poder. Este idiota me acaba de ver en ropa interior. Preciosa y carísima, sí, pero ropa interior. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Por favor qué vergüenza, empiezo bien... De nuevo suena el ascensor y bajo, esta vez vestida, es Zelena.

-Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí.-digo, sin acordarme de que Hood no tiene ni idea de quién es.

-Como cuando vengan te vean con esa pinta de ejecutiva frustrada se van a reír de ti.

-No me han dicho qué tengo que ponerme para la entrevista...

-Parte uno, según pone aquí son las fotos para aprovechar bien la luz y luego te hacen las preguntitas. ¿Sabes? Así que sube a ponerte el traje que te han dicho.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-El conjunto uno. ¿De verdad estudiaste en Yale?-me pregunta mientras subo resignada.-¡Y no te abroches el último botón de la camisa!-me chilla.

-¡No voy a confiarte mi vestuario!

-¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo acabó la última vez que te elegí ropa?

Y de esto va tener hermanas, espérate a que yo sepa quién es el tipo que le gusta.

-¿Hola?-pregunta Hood, que había ido a beber a la cocina.

-¡Hola!-le contesta.-¿Reggie este es tu asistente? ¡Anda que tienes mal ojo! ¡Con razón no lo trajiste a la comida, lo querías para ti sola!

Zelena cállate por favor.

-Sí, soy su asistente, Robin Hood. ¿Y usted es...?

-Zelena, soy la... Soy la directora del edificio Blanchard&Co.

-¡Es mi hermana, Hood!-chillo.

-Encantado.

-Robin Hood. Es un nombre con gracia, con chispa. Me caes bien.

Otro sonido de ascensor, esta vez sí que es Gold y toda su gente. Bajo y les presento.

-Señor Gold.

-Señora Mills.

-Mire, este es mi asistente, el señor Hood y esta es mi amiga Zelena.

-Creo que ya tengo el placer de conocer a su amiga Zelena, ¿cierto?

Mi hermana está totalmente paralizada.

-Sí...-dice.

-Vaya, señora Mills, no pensaba que usted fuera tan...-me mira de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué?

-Tan de portada.

Sonrío. Creo que el idiota este me acaba de dar la chispa que necesitaba.

-Se lo dije.-me susurró Hood.

-Si me disculpan, voy a supervisar el trabajo de mis chicos, hoy todo ha de salir perfecto.

El señor Gold se retira y yo miro a mi hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa que parece que has visto a un fantasma?

-Es él...

-¿Quién?

-¡El hombre del que te hablé! ¡El que pasea con la zorrita!

-¡¿Es Gold?!

-Sí... Ay, Reggie no me mires así... Me estás haciendo sentir mal...

-Creo que no puedes decirme nada más en un año o más.

-¿Que no puedo picarte? Estás tú que sí.

-Señoras, sigo delante.-interrumpió Hood.-Y creo que no quiero saber todo esto...

-Pues ve a ver qué hacen.-le respondió mi hermana. Él se retira y me sienta.-A ver, lo de Gold pasó hace un par de meses, nos liamos una vez y ya. Él pasa de mí como de la mierda y yo voy a hacer lo mismo, no es como tú con el yogurín ese.

-Zelena, no digas eso tan alto que te van a oír...-respondo entre dientes.

-Ay hermanita, con el trofeo tan bueno que tienes y no lo quieres enseñar...

-No hay necesidad de que piense que hay algo más que sexo entre los dos. No hace falta que...

-Señora Mills, pase por aquí.

Subo a mi cuarto y me indican que primero me van a tomar fotografías en mi cama, todo muy sensual, muy sugerente, pero a la vez elegante. A ver cómo pongo yo cara de eso.

-No, señora Mills, sé que puede mirarme mejor, vamos, de nuevo.

Veo a Zelena entrar en mi cuarto.

El fotógrafo revisa las fotos nuevas y resopla.

-Esperen.-dice mi hermana.- A lo mejor con esta canción se inspira.

No lo hagas, Zelena, no. Coloca su iPod en mis altavoces y pone "Animales", el tema que Graham, supuestamente, escribió para mí.

-No me mires así, encima que te ayudo.-me dijo al oído.

Robin, al escuchar la música también sube. Reconoce la voz de Graham al segundo y sonríe mirando a mi hermana. Me concentro en la música, pero miro fíjamente a Hood. Algo dentro de mí se enciende y miro a la cámara.

-¡Maravilloso!-exclama.-¡No cambiéis de canción en todo el día!

Gold se acerca a la cámara y sonríe.

-Señora, vamos a las escaleras. Cámbiese por favor.

Menuda mañana. No vuelvo, lo juro.

-Bueno, Mills, creo que es hora de que todos se vayan y nos quedemos usted y yo solos, tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle.

-Está bien, vayamos a mi despacho.

**Robin**

Marian lleva todo el día sin cogerme el teléfono o contestar el whatsapp. No sé a qué hora debo irme para recogerla o a qué ahora va a salir. Últimamente está muy rara. Muy distante, muy fría. Me preocupa que le pase algo y no me lo diga, vamos a casarnos.

Mientras Regina Mills concede la primera entrevista de su vida, yo vuelvo a llamar y nada. Joder, no soy un novio celoso o posesivo, pero son las cuatro de la tarde y llevo sin saber de ella todo el día, ni siquiera la he visto esta mañana.

-Deja de intentarlo, se ve que no quiere cogerlo.-Me dice la hermana de mi jefa.

-O no puede.

-¿De verdad crees que no ha tenido tiempo de mirarlo en todo el día? Te hubiera dicho algo.

-No voy a desconfiar de ella.

-Yo no he dicho que tengas que hacerlo, es solo que a lo mejor está enfadada.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Es tu prometida, no la mía.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es?

-Porque ya te he investigado. No podía dejar a mi hermana pequeña con cualquiera y nada más decirme tu nombre esta mañana lo he hecho.

-¿Por qué nadie sabe que sois hermanas?

-Es complicado... Ya es bastante con que ella me haya dado este trabajo y nos llevemos tan bien.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Ella asiente.- ¿Qué es todo eso de la canción?

Ella se empieza a reír a carcajadas.

-Es una broma que tenemos porque...-se queda en silencio.-Porque a mí me parece que el que la canta está muy bueno.

-¿Graham el de marketing?

-Sí.-sentencia y me mira con cara de asesina.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Veeeenga.

-¿La señora Mills tiene pareja?

Vuelve a reír.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo no?

-Pregúntaselo a ella.-responde, desafiante.

Las puertas se abren después de dos horas, el señor Gold no sale con cara de muchos amigos, pero Mills sale sonriente, casi con la cabeza del idiota ese en sus manos.

-Señora Mills, Señor Hood, Zelena, un placer y hasta otra. Muchas gracias.-se despide.

Nos despedimos y nada más cerrar la puerta mi jefa se sienta y se quita los tacones.

-No va a haber próxima vez.

-¿Qué te ha preguntado?-dice la hermana.

-Sobre Leopold, sobre Henry, sobre Mary Margaret, ¿te lo puedes creer?

-Dinos más cosas, mujer.

-Creo que te va a gustar más leerlo.

-Bueno yo me voy, que he quedado, hermanita, me encantaría cenar contigo, pero no puedo. De todas maneras, sabes que con una llamada a tu pizzero tienes una pizza caliente en menos de treinta minutos.

Ella levanta las cejas y le da un abrazo. No tengo ni idea de lo que le ha susurrado. Todo lo que deja caer esta mujer sería gracioso si supiera de qué hablan.

-Señora, yo creo que también será mejor que me marche.

-¿No quiere quedarse a cenar, señor Hood?

-Robin, quédate a cenar que la del teléfono no te hace ni caso, está feo cenar solo un sábado en casa.

Alucino con la hermana de Regina Mills.

-Está bien...

Zelena se despide y baja por el ascensor.

-No tiene que quedarse si no quiere, lo entenderé.

-Su hermana tiene razón, no vamos a cenar cada uno en casa solos, ¿no?

Aunque sigo preocupado por Marian, no va a ser mejor si la espero solo en casa.

-¿También me va a decir a mí que lea la entrevista cuando salga?

-Sí.

Me contesta, sonriendo, pícarmente.

-¿No me va a contar ni un poquito?

-Nada.

La miro y sonrío yo también.

-Gracias.-me dice.

-¿Por qué?

-Por decirme que podía hacerlo.

-Usted ya lo sabía, sabía que podía. Es Regina Mills.

-La Regina Mills que todo el mundo conoce no existe.

-Yo no hablo de esa Regina Mills, la verdadera también lo sabía. Porque la de verdad es la mujer que describí el otro día.

-¿Por qué no piensa que soy una bruja?

-Porque no lo es. Venga, Señora Mills, no sé por qué, pero no supo fingir, con su hermana tampoco es capaz. ¿Por qué quiere hacer creer a todo el mundo que es alguien que no es?

-Porque es más sencillo.

-¿Ser una bruja es más sencillo?

-Los sentimientos son una barrera al respeto, si no tengo todo el mundo me teme y no me pide tonterías, esperando a que yo me ablande.

-Me advirtieron de que nunca lo intentase.

-¿Quién le dijo eso?

-Su director de marketing.

-¿Graham?-pregunta muy soprendida.

-Sí.

Se puso roja de rabia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me las va a pagar.

-No, no, por favor, que voy a ser el enemigo público número uno. Y ese sitio ya está cogido.

-¿Por quién?-dice sonriendo.-¿Por mí?

-No diga tonterías, es Sidney Mirror.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunta sonriendo.

-Por pelota. La defiende a capa y espada hasta en el grupo de whatsapp.

-¿Necesito que me defiendan?

No debí decir eso. No debí decirlo. Ahora se va a pensar que todos sus empleados la insultan todo el día. Que lo hacen, pero no quiero decírselo.

-La mayoría del tiempo mis compañeros se quejan de la cantidad de trabajo que tienen que hacer.

-Se siente, exijo una décima parte de lo que yo hago. Solo una décima parte.

Se ha puesto a la defensiva.

-Hacemos una cosa, pedimos comida china y dejamos de hablar de trabajo, ¿vale?- digo, intentando acabar con la tensión.

-Está bien.

Desde la segunda copa, cada vez que veo a Mills no dejo de verla en ropa interior, como esta mañana. ¿Qué me pasa? Es mi jefa, estoy prometido, pero aún así, cada vez que la miro no puedo dejar de pensar que esta cena es una... cita. Se muerde el labio y pierdo la cabeza. Para, Robin, para. Piensa en Marian, piénsalo. Piensa en sus ojos, en su boca, en su pelo. Y piensa en besarla, vamos, piensa en ella antes de que Mills vuelva con más vino y todo se nuble.

Entra en la sala, descalza, había aprovechado para quitarse el vestido tan incómodo (palabras textuales) que le habían dicho que se tenía que poner para ponerse su bata, solo su bata y su ropa interior.

-Espero que no le moleste, pero no podía seguir llevando eso puesto.-me dice, apoyada en el piano.

-Está en su casa.-me fijo. ¿Tiene un piano?

-¿Por qué me mira así?-me pregunta, ruborizada.

-No me había dado cuenta de que había un piano. ¿Sabe tocarlo?

-Señor Hood, yo era una niña de esas que salía del colegio e iba a todas las clases particulares que pueda imaginar. Hípica, piano, francés, alemán...

-Vaya...-suspiro. Creo que no ha sido buena idea recordárselo.

-Pero no podía quejarme, fíjese la gran oportunidad que es saber hacer todo eso.

-¿Sigue tocando?

-No tengo mucho tiempo. Intento que Henry lo toque cuando viene... Pero lo odia.

-¿Tocaría algo para mí?

-¿Ahora?-me pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo asiento y veo luz en ella. Es como si toda su piel se hubiera iluminado. Deja el vino sobre el instrumento y se sienta.-¿Qué quiere escuchar?

-Ya que sabe usted de tantas cosas, dejaré que me deleite con lo que quiera.

Sonríe y desliza sus dedos por las teclas. Me cuesta reconocer la melodía, pero creo que está tocando "La vie en rose". Comienza a tararear y cuando quiero darme cuenta está cantando.

_Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir  
>un grand bonheur qui prend sa place<br>des enuis des chagrins, des phases  
>heureux, heureux a en mourir.<br>Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
>il me parle tout bas,<br>je vois la vie en rose.  
>Il me dit des mots d'amour,<br>des mots de tous les jours,  
>et ca me fait quelque chose.<br>Il est entre dans mon coeur  
>une part de bonheur<br>dont je connais la cause.  
>C'est toi pour moi. moi pour toi<br>dans la vie,  
>il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie.<br>Et des que je l'apercois  
>alors je sens en moi<br>mon coeur qui bat _

Rodeo el piano y la miro de frente. Sonríe, como la niña que aprendió esa canción. Ella me devuelve la mirada. Nos miramos. Noto como su rostro comienza a enrojecer. Su aroma a manzanas me envuelve. Di algo, vamos.

-Ha sido maravilloso.

Se levanta y bebe lo que quedaba en su copa. Se acerca a mí, sugerente, silenciosa y el olor a manzanas aumenta. Le quedan dos pasos para estar a milímetros de mí. Sus dedos recorren el piano a la vez que ella.

De pronto suena mi móvil. Desvío la mirada y ella retrocede. Es Marian, un mensaje, preguntándome dónde estoy. Justo a tiempo, estábamos a punto de cometer una locura.

-Señora Mills, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

-Por supuesto.-ha vuelto a hablar con su frío tono de jefa.-Le veré el lunes.

**Regina**

Cojo el móvil y le pongo un whatsapp a Graham, le quiero aquí en menos de media hora. Eso es lo que quiero, nada más. Acabo de sentir cosas demasiado raras con Hood, como si sintiera que somos algo más que jefa y empleado. Recojo los restos de la cena y me tumbo en el sofá. Oigo el ruido del ascensor y me asomo a la puerta, está aquí. Dejo caer mi bata al suelo y le espero en el último escalón. Mi pizza ha llegado y no puedo dejar que se enfríe.

* * *

><p>Canción: La vie en rose, BSO Sabrina (1954)<p> 


	6. Raise your glass

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que os esté gustando esta fic :)))**

**Os recuerdo que mi otra fic es "Una poderosa arma", también Outlaw Queen.**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raise your glass<strong>

**Robin**

Regina no es mala. No es mala jefa. O al menos no lo es conmigo. Ser el chico de los cafés no me hace nada de gracia. Ser el chico que le lee los documentos no importantes, ser el chico que le enciende el ordenador justo antes de que ella llegue para que no tenga que esperar, llamar para reservar mesa en el restaurante, avisar para que le traigan un coche. Sí, yo soy ese chico. No atiendo sus llamadas porque dice que su secretaria, una chica muy maja que se llama Bella tiene que seguir ganándose el sueldo. Por su tono creo que no la soporta. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo el balance de no sé qué tienda del centro que no tenía ni idea que también era suya. Es una tienda de joyas, parece ser que era de su abuelo materno y ella la mantiene por amor al arte, no porque necesite el dinero o porque le salga verdaderamente rentable.

-Señor Hood, cuando acabe lo que está haciendo puede marcharse.-me dice.-Es viernes, no quiero que usted también me odie.-sonríe. ¿En serio es el monstruo del que muchos hablan? A mí me parece una mujer encantadora, atractiva y ambiciosa. Con suerte, sí, pero se le nota la ambición en el brillo de los ojos.

Lo bueno de que me deje irme pronto es que puedo prepararle una sorpresa a Marian, una cena o algo. Lleva unas semanas muy distante, me ha dicho que es por el trabajo, pero no la veo como normalmente. Borro esa idea de mi mente e imagino que yo me he vuelto paranoico, entre el nuevo empleo, las órdenes de Regina y que ella tiene mucho lío seguramente todo sean imaginaciones mías.

Salgo eufórico del trabajo. Cojo mi moto y conduzco feliz hasta mi casa, se iba a chupar los dedos con la cena que iba a preparar. Solomillo con salsa de queso y berenjenas rellenas, de esas que le gustan tanto. Y de postre, tarta. Mañana nos vamos a correr y así lo quemamos, está todo pensado.

Entro en casa y comienzo a escuchar ruidos.

-¿Hola?-pregunto.

Nadie me contesta, pero sigo oyendo algo, viene como del dormitorio, de nuestro dormitorio. No puedo creerme que con todo lo que tenemos encima alguien sea capaz de robarnos. Seguro que es un ladrón. No hay otra explicación, Marian está trabajando y nadie más tiene llaves. Aprieto mi puño y corro lleno de rabia a mi habitación.

Abro la puerta. Mi corazón se para. Veo a mi novia. Veo a otro tío. Les veo desnudos. Pegados. Besándose. Respirando aceleradamente. Les miro.

-¡Oh dios mío Robin! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Marian se despega de él y se acerca a mí.

Me siento estúpido.

Tiemblo.

No puedo respirar bien.

Mi mente se nubla.

Yo la quiero y ella se está tirando a otro. En nuestra cama. En mi cama. Estoy tan enfurecido que le pego un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas al tipo ese.

-No me hables. No me llames. No me busques. Mandaré a alguien a por mis cosas.-le digo. Ella se acerca a mí y comienza a arrodillarse, suplicándome algo, pero yo soy incapaz de escucharla. Esto es algo que no podré tolerar, que jamás podré tolerar.

Mis ojos ni siquiera buscan el llanto. Mi corazón, no busca latir. Quiero estar fuera de todo esto. Quiero huir. Quiero cambiarme por el hombre que me acabo de cruzar por la calle. Quiero olvidar. No quiero dar explicaciones. Quiero ser libre. Quiero renacer.

Paseo por la ciudad, sin rumbo, sin pensar. Mis pies me llevan al edificio de Mills&Daughter y pienso algo coherente, lo mejor será evadirme trabajando. Puede que Regina ya no esté y que no me pida nada más, pero puedo revisar cuentas, mirar balances, ver las inversiones, leer contratos... Aprender. No voy a ser el primero ni el último que se centra en su carrera cuando mata el amor.

Subo a mi planta y me siento en la mesa de Bella, al fin de cuentas no está y no sé si Mills está reunida o algo.

**Regina**

La verdad es que no está tan mal esto de tener un asistente. Ya ni siquiera tengo que leer las absurdas recomendaciones de mi asesor financiero. Lo hace él por mí. El problema es que no sé por qué no me sale ser igual de dura con Hood que como soy con los demás. Es como si tuviera un escudo anti dureza Mills. Hoy, por ejemplo, esta tarde, le he dejado que saliese antes. Aunque claro, es que tampoco me apetece tener a un desconocido, pero he de reconocer que este desconocido está empezando a conocerme, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Como cada día solo quedamos Graham y yo. Marco el número de teléfono de su despacho y espero paciente a que me conteste.

-¿Ha acabado ya sus tareas?

-Esperaba ansioso su llamada, señora Mills.

-Suba.

Aunque me da algo de pena que hoy, viernes, no salga pronto, creo que quiero retenerle algo de tiempo aquí conmigo. Además, para algo dice que soy la mejor, ¿no? Pues que se aguante. Entra en mi despacho y yo me levanto, instintivamente. Su mirada me ha desnudado como tres veces en los últimos diez segundos.

-¿No cree que es muy tarde y que debería irse ya?-le pregunto, sin moverme.

Se acerca, silencioso, mirándome a los ojos. Agarra mi cuello y me besa, me besa ardientemente.

-No sin ti.-susurra en mi oreja.-Te espero abajo.

Sale, igual, con su semblante, con su silencio. A veces pienso en él y me doy cuenta de que no tenemos nada en común, ni siquiera sabía lo de su grupo. Me pinto los labios, cojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso y salgo hacia el ascensor, cuando veo la luz del despacho de Bella encendido.

-¿Señorita, sigue aquí?-pregunto antes de entrar.

Abro la puerta y veo a Hood, el chico nuevo, leyendo papeles muy interesado y concentrado.

-¿Señor Hood?

Como nos haya oído o haya visto algo se me va a caer el pelo y encima voy a tener que despedirlos. A los dos.

-Oh, señora Mills, lo siento, no, no pretendía molestar.-me dice, preocupado.

-No molesta. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno, verá...-tiene mala cara. Muy mala cara diría yo. Además, que no entiendo qué hace aquí, si le dije que se fuera. Son ganas de trabajar un viernes noche.- Es que... A ver, es complicado de explicar, pero no podía estar en mi casa.

-¿Y sus amigos?

-Tampoco quería verlos...-le miro con cara de confusión. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Y no me gusta no entender las cosas.-Mire lo mejor será que me busque un hotel, tiene razón, no debería estar aquí.

Se levanta y veo su puño, dolorido, medio ensangrentado.

-No, no puedo dejar que se vaya así, usted...-realmente no puedo dejarle. No sé qué me pasa a mí con él, estoy preocupada por él.-Usted puede venir conmigo.

-¿A su casa?-creo que está alucinando. No creo que ningún empleado le haya hablado bien de mí, así que voy a sorprenderle.

-No.-sonrío.-No sé qué le pasa, ni voy a preguntarle si no quiere. Aunque intuyo que quiere huir, no le juzgo. ¿Me deja llevarle a un sitio?

Él asiente. Bajamos al parking y veo a Graham apoyado en mi coche. ¡Mierda! Graham...

-Qué... ¿Qué hace usted aquí aún?

Me mira, desconcertado, sin saber dónde meterse.

-Eh... Bueno, yo...

-Apártese, el señor Hood seguía trabajando y me ha pedido que le lleve a su casa.

-Pe...

-Pase un buen fin de semana.-corto, tajante.

Él se queda allí, plantado, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir.

-¿No puede llevarme a mí también después de dejarle en su casa?-me pregunta.

-Graham, ¿tengo cara de chófer?

Cierro la puerta del coche y arranco antes de que pudiera decirme nada más. Solo espero que Hood no sospeche nada.

-¿A dónde me lleva, señora Mills?

-Regina.

-¿Qué?

-Que me llamo Regina.-¿se puede saber qué estoy haciendo? Me siento como si hubiera bebido y no pudiera controlar lo que hago.

-Yo me llamo Robin, Regina.-yo sonrío.-Regina es reina en latín, ¿te llamaron así por eso?

-Si fuera una reina seguramente sería la reina malvada. Y te puedo asegurar que Mills no es malvada en ningún idioma.

Él sonríe. Creo que nadie me había llamado reina nunca. O al menos dicho como un cumplido.

-No creo que nadie pueda pensar que es usted malvada, Regina.

-Lo dice como si no hubiera hablado ya con sus compañeros.

-Yo no creo que lo sea.

-Es el único.

Vuelve a sonreír y mira por la ventanilla.

-¿Me está secuestrando?

-¿No dice que quiere huir?

-No literalmente, tengo trabajo, ¿sabe?

-Puede huir el fin de semana.

Conduzco hacia el sur durante media hora por la autovía y por fin me desvío hacia nuestro destino. A lo lejos, la luz de la luna deja ver mi casa de campo y el lago. Sonrío, por fin hemos llegado. Dejo el coche en la puerta e introduzco el código antes de meter la llave.

-¿Estamos robando?-me pregunta.

-No.-me hace gracia. No sé si lo dice en serio o no, pero su tono es encantador.-Es mi casa. Mi casa del lago. Es muy buena cuando quiero huir.

Entra y se queda boquiabierto. Mira a todos lados.

-Las habitaciones están arriba. Esta es la llave de la puerta de delante y esta la de atrás. Las dejo aquí.

Él sigue examinándolo todo. Se pasea de un lado a otro, enciende luces, coge los mandos, mira las fotos.

-En todas las camas hay un juego de sábanas y todas tienen baño propio.

-¿Se va?-me pregunta. Ciertamente, iba a hacerlo.-¿Piensa dejarme solo en medio de la nada?

Rápido, Regina, piensa.

-Usted dijo que quería estar solo, que quería huir.

-Ahora quiero otra cosa. ¿Esta niña es usted?-dice señalando una foto en la que salgo pescando con mi padre.

-Sí.-sonrío.

-Hacemos una cosa, abrimos una botella, nos la bebemos y mañana volvemos a la civilización y nos enfrentamos con todos nuestros problemas. ¿Trato, señora Mills?-me tiende la mano y no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptar. - Pues saque usted el peor alcohol que tenga.

-Yo no tengo alcohol malo.

Me acerco al mini bar y cojo una botella sin abrir de ginebra. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Una locura. Pero hoy, aquí, con este hombre, me apetece hacer locuras.

Le doy su copa y yo alzo la mía.

-¿Por las huidas?

-Por las huidas.

No suelo beber tanto. Una, dos, tres copas como mucho cuando estoy con Graham en mi casa. Pero nunca en público, ni siquiera en la cena anual de la empresa. Además, es curioso, cuando estoy con mi "yogurín", como le llama Zelena, no hablo, bebemos, mirándonos, devorándonos con la mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie así, charlando, bebiendo, como amigos.

-A la quinta copa llega el momento en el que puedo preguntarle cualquier cosa y no arrepentirme.

-Sigo siendo su jefa.

Empieza a reírse. A saber qué me va a preguntar.

-Venga, Regina. Me has invitado a tu casa del lago y me dejas beber gratis. Déjame preguntarte cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿De verdad te casaste con Leopold Blanchard porque le querías?

¿A qué viene eso? Doy un trago. Creo que de perdidos al río.

-No.-me río.-¿Crees de verdad que con 24 años puedo casarme con un hombre de su edad y posición estando enamorada? Además, ni siquiera quería por dinero.

-¿Y por qué no te fuiste? ¿Por qué no huiste, como hemos hecho hoy?

-No es tan fácil... Mi, mi padre confiaba en mí. Mi madre no, ella fue quién escogió mi nombre, Regina, una reina. ¿Cómo iba a reinar si la otra gran empresa de la ciudad era de la competencia? No podía permitirse eso.

-¿Y Blanchard te quería?

-Blanchard quería otra cosa de mí.-él me pone una cara rara.-No me mires así, él era un hombre de 45 años y yo 21 años más joven. No quería llevarme de la manita a una cafetería.

-Demuéstramelo.

-¿Perdón?

A ver, a ver, a ver. ¿Qué pretende este hombre? ¿Qué clase de insinuaciones son estas? Se ríe. ¿De qué narices te ríes?

-Enséñame cómo eras a los 24.

-¿Insinúas que ahora no causaría el mismo efecto en Leopold? ¿O en cualquier otro hombre?

-Dudo que puedas mejorar la situación actual.

¿Señor Hood, acabas de decirme que te gusto? Por favor, qué semanas llevo.

-Acepto el desafío.

Ahora sí que me ha tocado la moral. Se va a enterar este de lo que puede hacer Regina Mills. Me acerco al mueble del salón y saco las fotos de mi boda. Madre mía, las fotos de mi boda, hace mil años que no las veo, por lo menos 15. Desde que Leopold murió me dedico más a olvidarle que a mirarle. Abro el albúm y se lo planto en las narices.

-Esta soy yo.

Se me ve con un vestido blanco, precioso, extremadamente elegante. El pelo lo llevaba recogido y de adorno me habían puesto una tiara de plata, con diamantes. Mi ramo es de hortensias, mi flor preferida. Al menos había algo que me gustase ese día.

-¿Y todo el mundo pensó que eras feliz? Tienes una sonrisa que parece que te habían grapado los labios.

Sonrío.

-¡Anda, la señorita Blanchard! Qué monada de niña. Eres una madrastra, no lo había pensado.

-Por eso está claro que soy la reina malvada.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y sigue observando los retratos. Llega a una foto en la que se ve un primer plano de mi cara, mirando al infinito, a la lejanía. Sonriendo, pero tenía razón, no sonreía de verdad.

-Leopold era un tipo con mucha suerte...

-Con mucho dinero.-corrijo.

Por fin, lo cierra y me echa otro vistazo.

-No, definitivamente me quedo con la de ahora. Esa era muy falsa.

Sonrío. Uy qué manera de picarme. ¿Que no soy capaz de gustar más que con mi cara de llevar toda la semana trabajando y medio despintada? Te vas a enterar.

-Puedo mejorar. Espera aquí.

No sé por qué hago esto. Si no lo necesito. Pero lo hago. Subo a mi cuarto y busco en mi armario. Cojo mi lencería fina, la oscura, la negra. El cuarto me da vueltas, pero sigo vistiéndome. Encima, cojo un camisón semi transparente que cae muy por encima de las rodillas, dejando ver mis ligueros. Te vas a enterar. Agarro mi bata de cachimir y me calzo los tacones más altos que tengo. Bajo despacio las escaleras y carraspeo al llegar abajo.

-Wow...

Me acerco a él y vuelvo a servirme una copa. Al pasar, me veo en el espejo. Luzco como la diosa de la sensualidad. Con 45 años, sí, pero absolutamente perfecta.

-Cierra la boca que te entran moscas.-digo, cerrándosela yo.-Te dije que puedo mejorar. Siempre puedo.

Me siento a su lado y le acerco la copa. Brindo y trago.

-Vale... Pero ahora me toca preguntar a mí.-le digo. Él asiente y me mira con cara de corderito.-¿Por qué has aceptado a venir conmigo?

-No puedo decirle que no a mi jefa.-responde levantando las cejas. Yo le miro y le quito la copa.

-Entonces te ordeno, como jefa, que te vayas. Andando.

-¡No! ¡No puedo irme! ¡Aún no me ha dicho por qué tiene un karaoke! Usted canta tan bien que no necesita uno de esos...-No puedo evitar reírme. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie me decía que canto bien. Porque en realidad hacía mucho que no cantaba para nadie. La última vez que lo hice era para Henry, cuando era un bebé, y él ni siquiera se acuerda. La penúltima fue para él... Para Daniel, mi Daniel...- ¿Hola? Vuelve Regina...

-¿Qué? Ah sí, el karaoke... Pues lo tengo por mi hijo, pensé que sería un buen regalo, pero ya ves que no...

-¿No lo han estrenado?-Niego con la cabeza.-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?

Hay demasiado alcohol en nuestras venas.

-Tú eliges canción. ¡Venga!-Me da uno de los micrófonos y la lista de canciones.

**Robin**

Mientras enciende la tele y piensa la canción yo no puedo dejar de mirarla. ¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que tiene unas piernas interminablemente perfectas? Y su delantera, cielo santo. Bueno... Y la el culo. Por favor, Regina levántate. Está agachada, ¿lo haces a propósito para enseñarme que estás muchísimo mejor que cuando te casaste con ese viejo verde? ¿Es por maldad? ¿Te divierto?

-Está.-Me da el micro.- Esto es "Raise your glass", de P!nk.

Me levanto y la música empieza a sonar, ella se sube a la mesa y me tiende la mano para que yo haga lo mismo. Comienza a desmelenarse.

_Right right, turn off the lights,  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight,<br>What's the dealio?  
><em>

Se mueve realmente bien. Se acerca a mí y me canta al oído.

_I love when it's all too much,  
>5am turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?_

Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?

Da un brinco y se mueve por todo el salón.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Slam slam, oh hot damn_  
><em>What part of party don't you understand,<em>  
><em>Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)<em>  
><em>Can't stop, coming in hot,<em>  
><em>I should be locked up right on the spot<em>  
><em>It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)<em>

_Party Crasher,_  
><em>Penny Snatcher,<em>  
><em>Call me up if you want gangsta<em>  
><em>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<em>  
><em>Why so serious?<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
><em>In all the right ways,<em>  
><em>All my underdogs,<em>  
><em>We will never be never be anything but loud<em>  
><em>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<em>  
><em>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<em>  
><em>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<em>  
><em>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<em>  
><em>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<em>

Entonces, yo bajo y me acerco a ella, bailamos juntos, mientras la música sigue sonando. La miro a los ojos, a los ojos que un día vieron tanto sufrimiento. Miro sus labios, que un día callaron todo el dolor. No lo voy a negar, quiero besarla y abrazarla y tenerla conmigo, así como si nada ni nadie pudiera separarnos y decirle que ella no es la reina malvada, que es una reina, la mejor reina de todas.

-So raise your glass.-me susurra, al final, acercando su copa y separando su boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Intentaré subir otro capítulo pronto!<strong>


	7. Qué alegría más tonta

**Hola! Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal, ¡porque no había forma de dejar de escribir! Espero que os guste :)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Qué alegría más tonta<strong>

**Zelena**

Sábado. Qué bonitos son los sábados. No. Qué bonitos eran los sábados. Ahora también tengo que trabajar los sábados. Con razón mi hermana dice que no puede tener ni siquiera una relación y ha mandado a su hijo a un internado.

Me despierto y mientras me bebo un mísero café que lleva en mi taza desde anoche veo como mi pórtatil me mira. Creo que voy a pasar. Me voy a meter en mi cama y voy a ponerle un whatsapp a Regina diciéndole que no hay sueldo que pague trabajar un sábado, además, mis amigas están fuera y necesito salir esta noche. Dudo que tenga plan, es demasiado orgullosa para llamar a su querido un día en el fin de semana.

Cojo el móvil y activo el wifi, odio que mientras duermo algún pesado me moleste con un whatsapp borracho.

Oh dios mío.

¡Un whatsapp de Rumple! Siento que se me va a salir el corazón del pecho. ¡Cuándo aprenderé a controlarme con este hombre! Es imposible. A ver, tranquilidad, lee.

"Señorita Zelena, me resultó una sorpresa muy agradable verla en casa de la señora Mills el otro día. Espero que también lo fuera para usted."

¿Una sopresa muy agradable? Pues no lo es cuando me ves por la calle y vas con esa niñata. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Quince? Pero sigue leyendo, que vienen curvas.

"Sé que está molesta, usted piensa que la señorita con la que me ha visto a veces es mi pareja o que es lo que yo pretendo, lamento la confusión. No puedo decirle exactamente lo que es, pero no salgo con ella. Sé que no tengo ni debo darle explicaciones, pero me gustaría dárselas con más detalles esta noche si usted quiere."

¡Acaba de pedirme una cita! ¡Una cita! ¡Rumple! ¡A mí! Salto y brinco por toda la casa. ¿Qué le digo? No puedo decirle que sí directamente, pero tampoco puedo decirle que no... Necesito llamar a Regina.

Cógemelo ya, hermanita, por favor, que no has podido trasnochar tanto, ¡venga cógelo!

-¿Hola?-Es una voz de hombre. ¡Una voz de hombre! Y estoy casi segura de que no es Graham. Ay la que parecía una mosquita muerta...

-¡Hola! Soy Zelena, no sé quién eres tú, pero, ¿puedes pasarme a Regina? Por favor.

-¡Ah, hola Zelena! Soy Robin, Robin Hood, el asistente de la señora M-

-Hola Zelena.-jajajaja creo que mi hermana le ha quitado el teléfono de mala manera.

-¿¡Te lo has tirado y no me lo cuentas!?

-¿Qué? No digas bobadas, que me duele la cabeza.

-Por qué será...-La Mills resacosa, lo que me faltaba por ver.

-¿Me has llamado para algo que no sea meterte conmigo? Porque no me apetece oír tus...

-Sí, escucha, no vas a creerte quién me ha pedido una cita.

-¿Gold?

-¡Sí! ¡No sé qué hacer, Reggie, ayúdame, por favor, me ha dicho que la tipa esa no es su novia, y no sé qué pensar!

-Le has preguntado a la persona idónea...

-Le he preguntado a la persona que se está tirando a un adonis griego y que ha amanecido al lado de un monumento a la humanidad.-se está poniendo como un tomate, lo presiento.

-¡No digas bobadas! Solo ha sido suerte...

-Pues hija, dame un poco. El caso, ¿qué hago?-le suplico ayuda.

-A ver, lo primero, ¿quieres quedar con él?

-¿En serio me estás preguntado eso?

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-¡Porque siento como si me usara cuando se aburre!

-Entonces no quedes con él.

-¡Pero es que quiero!-Regina suspira. Se está poniendo nerviosa.

-A ver, por favor, recapacita. ¿Tú quieres una relación seria con él?

-No lo sé...

-Vale, piensa en esta otra cuestión, ¿te gustaría conocerle porque piensas que podría ser el tipo de persona con el que tener una relación?

-Tampoco lo sé...-mi hermana resopla tras el teléfono.

-¿Pero entonces qué quieres?

-Vaaale, creo que quiero lo útlimo...

-Pues entonces queda con él esta noche, habláis, ves cómo es y te das cuenta, si te gusta ya veremos, si no, pasas y si la cosa va bien pues a lo mejor acaba en tu casa o en la suya y al menos esta noche disfrutas.

Me empiezo a reír. Quién me iba a decir que Regina Mills aboga por el sexo sin amor.

-Seguiré tu consejo. ¿Comemos juntas mañana y te cuento lo que ha pasado?

-De acuerdo, en el restaurante de 54 con la 18 a las 2 y media.

-Allí te veo, y, por quién me ha cogido el teléfono creo que no voy a ser la única con algo que contar...¡pásalo bien eh!

-Adiós, ¡no hagas demasiadas locuras!

En el fondo creo que necesitaba a alguien cuerdo y con los pies en la tierra como Regina. Necesitaba al ying de mi yang. Y quién mejor que mi hermana pequeña. ¿Qué estaría haciendo con Robin Hood un sábado por la mañana con dolor de cabeza y sin que le diese tiempo a coger el móvil? Entre esos dos va a pasar algo o ha pasado ya y si no, al tiempo.

Son las cinco pasadas y yo ya estoy que me muero de los nervios. He bajado a comprar algunas cosas al súper, por si acaso mañana estoy con una resaca del quince y no puedo ni moverme de la cama. Me vibra el bolsillo, es Regina llamándome, qué querrá ahora.

-Su majestad, ¿qué he hecho para ser merecedora de su llamada?

-Hola Zelena.

-Qué seca, era una broma.-le riño.

-Escúchame, no va a hacerte gracia lo que voy a decirte, pero Robin ha pensado algo y creo que debería decírtelo.

-Uh... Robin.-destaco el hecho de que le ha llamado por su nombre de pila.

-Hablo en serio, es importante.

-Vaaaale, pesada. Pareces tú la mayor de las dos. Menos mal que físicamente somos de la misma edad. Dime.

-A ver, recuerdas que el otro día Gold te vio en mi casa.

-Sí.

-Vale, ¿no te parece un poco extraño que justo ahora, después de varios meses sin interesarte por ti venga a pedirte salir?

-No te capto.

-Zelena, blanco y en botella. Gold se muere por dar una gran exclusiva y descubre que la mujer que está loca por él es un gran afluente de noticias.

-¡No! ¡No sigas hablando!

-Zelena no te lo diría si no pensa...

-¿No te ha dolido la lengua al decirlo? ¡Regina te has pasado! ¡Si Rumple me ha llamado es porque le gusto! ¡No porque quiera saber nada de ti! ¡Egocéntrica! ¡El mundo no gira en torno a ti!

-Ya, lo sé es solo que...

-¿Solo qué? ¿Solo te preocupabas? ¿Por mí? ¿O por tu carrera? ¡Dilo! Zelena, no le vayas a decir a Gold que somos hermanas, eh, cuidado... ¡No soy idiota!

He colgado. Paso de Regina, es una envidiosa egocéntrica. No tiene razón y lo sabe. No la soporto cuando habla así. No puedo.

**Regina**

Mi hermana es tonta. Pero tonta tonta. No quiero quitarle las ilusiones, pero conozco a Gold. A los tipos como Gold. ¿Por qué? Porque yo soy el mismo tipo de persona que Gold, lo que hace que le tema. Le temo, dentro de lo que puedo temer a un simple periodista. Que sí, que su revista, su periódico y su programa son de los más importantes de la televisión, pero es que por mucho que rebusque lo único que va a encontrar es que no tengo pareja y que tampoco tengo vida, vaya cosa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? ¿Más karaoke?-me pregunta Robin.

Anoche me pasé bebiendo. Mi móvil suena y veo que tengo un whastapp de Graham: "anoche me dejaste con las ganas". Se me suben todos los colores. "Buscaremos una forma de solucionarlo", le contesto. "Hoy toco en el Rabbit Hole, te apetece que pase lo del otro sábado?" me dice, "ya veremos", le contesto, no debería pensar que nos vamos a ver por ahí.

-Hola, Regina, vuelve.

-¿Qué? Oh sí, perdona. ¿Qué decías?

-Te preguntaba si hoy también vamos a utilizar tu karaoke.

-¿De veras quieres que llueva? No pienso tentar de nuevo a la suerte...

El se ríe.

-Me alegro de que estés más contento que anoche, de verdad.

-Ha sido gracias a ti, reina malvada, has conseguido que mi sábado sea bueno cuando tenía pinta de que iba a ser horriblemente terrible.

-Los villanos siempre se divierten, eso es así.

-Los villanos no ayudan a un amigo porque sí.

-¿Somos amigos?

-¿No lo somos? Creo que hay un contrato que estipula que cuando se canta una canción en medio del campo muy borrachos esas dos personas o se acuestan o son amigos.

-Entonces somos amigos.-contesto, como a la defensiva, esquivando cualquier atisbo de romance.-¿Un café?

-Por favor.

-Los amigos se cuentan los problemas,-le empiezo a decir, mostrándome preocupada por su situación.- no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres...

-Se acuesta con otro.

-¿Quién?

-Marian.-le miró con la misma cara.-Mi prometida.

-Oh...-no puedo articular palabra. No pensé que fuera tan grave.-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Recuerdas que ayer me dejaste salir antes?-yo asiento. Creo que no debería haber preguntado.-Llegué a casa, normalmente ella no suele estar allí, por lo que me pareció raro escuchar ruidos. Subí al dormitorio y creo que no hace falta que te conteste si estoy seguro.

No sé qué decir. Nunca sé qué decir. Le doy un sorbo al café y le miro. Un instinto me hace agarrarle la mano.

-Tranquila, me has ayudado. Estoy bien, es más, estoy contento.

-Creo que ya sé lo que vamos a hacer esta noche.

Le voy a llevar al concierto de Graham.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-A un concierto.

-Regina, espero que no te moleste, pero tengo que hablar con un amigo, entre otras cosas porque necesito ropa y alojamiento. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.-me pide sonriendo.

-Está bien.

Ahora mi yogurín, como dice Zelena, estará contento.

Pasamos por mi casa y me pongo unos pantalones bastante apretados y una camisa con un escote importante. En el fondo sí que me apetece compensarle. Además, no tengo que preocuparme con Robin, estará bien con su amigo. Me pinto los labios en un tono grosella oscuro y bajo.

-¿Tú amigo sabe dónde es el Rabbit Hole?

-Por descontado, le gustan mucho las chicas que van allí... Y tú no te vas a quedar atrás hoy.

-Yo nunca me quedo atrás.

Le contesto provocante, hoy es mi noche.

-Una pregunta... ¿No es ahí dónde toca el grupo del chaval de marketing?

Me pilla, me pilla...

-¿Quién?

-El chico este... ¡Graham!

-Ah... Sí, algo he oído. Allí fui la última vez que salí con Zelena y la verdad es un ambiente bueno, con la música y tal. Venga, vamos, ya está el taxi abajo.

Se monta en el ascensor y me mira. Por la forma en la que me mira creo que al final voy a ir demasiado provocante.

-¿Estáis juntos?

-¿Perdón?

-El de marketing y tú... ¿estáis...

-Pensaba que no te querías entrometer en mi vida.

-Bueno, yo te he contado lo que me ha pasado, somos amigos, ¿no?

-No, no lo estamos.-contesto rápidamente.

-Pero no hay nada que...

¿Y si se lo digo? Quizá eso me ayudaría, así podría llevarlo a casa y que él no dijese nada, ya ha tenido bastantes traumas de encontrarse a gente acostándose.

-A ver, Robin, es algo difícil, él es mi director de marketing y yo soy la dueña y directora de la empresa. ¿Estamos juntos? No, no tenemos una relación estable ni conozco a sus padres, ni él a mi hijo, él casi podría ser mi hijo, bueno, o el hijo de Leopold, que para mi desgracia, es casi lo mismo, pero, como estás tan preguntón, sí, tenemos nuestros roces.

Él se queda perplejo en el otro lado del ascensor, me juzga, lo noto.

-Vamos, os acostáis y ya está, luego él se va a su casa o tú a la tuya, ¿no es eso?-yo asiento y él sigue juzgándome.

-Antes de que digas nada espero que no dudes de la profesionalidad de Graham y que en ningún momento pienses que está en dónde está porque se acuesta conmigo. Al igual que espero que esto no salga de aquí, por supuesto.

-No, tranquila.-mientras sigue, sí, juzgándome, empieza a sonreír.-¿Qué?

-Ahora entiendo lo de tu hermana y la canción durante la entrevista. Al final resulta que eres humana.

-Qué locura eh, Regina Mills es una persona.

-No, mejor, Regina Mills es una mujer, de pies a cabeza.

Yo sonrío, ¿me acaba de mirar el escote? Descaradamente, Robin por favor. Salimos del portal y nos montamos en el taxi, él sigue con la sonrisa en la cara y yo por fin relajo el ambiente con una carcajada.

-Eres impresionante, en serio.-me dice, de repente, cuando ya estamos a punto de bajar.

Yo hago una mueca y el taxista me abre la puerta para que salga, Robin está ahí y me ofrece su brazo.

-Vamos, señorita, no querrá usted perderse nada del concierto.

Yo sonrío. Menos mal que Zelena no sabe que Robin lo sabe, porque sino podría estar en desventaja. Y Regina Mills nunca está en desventaja.

Entramos y Robin recorre el local con la vista en busca de su amigo. Al fondo, un hombre saluda con la mano y el me tira del brazo para que vayamos hacia allí.

-Regina, este es mi amigo Will Scarlet, Will, ella es mi... esta es Regina Mills.

-Encantada, señor Scarlet.

-Oh por favor, llámeme Will.

-No creo que le conozca lo suficiente, señor Scarlet.

-Está bien Regina, pero yo no creo en tantos formalismos como tú, por lo tanto, puedes llamarme como quieras, que yo haré lo mismo.

¿Es Robin Hood igual que su amigo? Porque desde luego a mí este ser me parece un hombre de las cavernas, qué poca clase, qué poca educación.

-Bueno, Robin, creo que deberías contarme lo que ha pasado, ¿no?

-No creo que deba estar en esta conversación.-digo, intentando no ser un estorbo para nadie.

-No, Regina, tranquila, tú ya sabes lo que ha pasado, no hay nada más que le vaya a decir que no te haya contado a ti.

Scarlet me mira con cara de incredulidad y Robin comienza a contar la escena. Antes de llegar a la parte del puñetazo, Graham sale al escenario y presenta a su grupo con una canción. Le veo mirando a todas partes.

-Te está buscando...-me susurra Hood.

-Cállate, a lo mejor está buscando a sus amigos.

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando me ve de lleno, sonríe y me guiña el ojo.

-Ya veo cómo buscaba a sus amigos...

-¡No sé para qué te cuento nada!-protesto.

La canción de después fue Animales, que volvió a dedicársela a una mujer del público. Sabe ganarme, lo sabe.

-Robin, sigue con lo de Marian y el cabrón ese.

-Oh, claro, pues nada más verle le di un puño. No podía con nada ni con nadie. Y me fui de allí.

-¿A dónde?

-A mí trabajo. Y después Regina me invitó a su campo.

Graham brilla allí arriba.

-Y tú, ¿estás bien?

-Te parecerá curioso, Will, pero estoy bien. No sé, estoy con una tonería en el cuerpo que no sé a qué viene.

_Qué alegría más tonta__  
><em>_estar viéndolas venir,__  
><em>_qué bonita tu boca,__  
><em>_qué paz, qué bien, vivir__  
><em>_Qué vivan los idiotas__  
><em>_que nos hacen reir,__  
><em>_que ridículo es callarse cuando quieres decir__  
><em>_Que estás bien cuando todo va mal__  
><em>_que sólo me sale cantar__  
><em>_mientras se matan ahí fuera__  
><em>_y las cabezas vuelan._

_Qué alegría, que buen día,__  
><em>_qué bueno tenerte.__  
><em>_Qué bien estoy, quién me lo diría,__  
><em>_cada día que sale el sol salgo a verte,_

-Anda, la canción te pega.-oigo comentar al amigo de Robin.

-Bueno, creo que todo ha sido gracias a Regina.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se siente bien gracias a mí. Y me alegro.

-Pero... ¿te la has tirado?

-¿Qué dices? ¡No! Una cosa es que no esté hundido en la muerte, pero quiero a Marian... El amor no muere de la noche a la mañana. Y no puedo hacerle eso.

-Pues ella bien que te lo ha hecho...

-Bueno, pues allá ella con su conciencia, yo sé lo que es querer. Y espero poder hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento de mi vida, aunque sí tengo algo claro es que no voy a confiar nunca más en ella. El lunes iré a por mis cosas.

_Qué alegría más tonta,__  
><em>_volar sentado aquí,__  
><em>_que me llamen pasota,_  
><em>me la suda soy así.<em>_  
><em>_Qué vivan los que votan,__  
><em>_los que pasan de ir,__  
><em>_los que quieren y no pueden__  
><em>_y nos quieren decir__  
><em>_que están bien cuando todo va mal,__  
><em>_que sólo me sale cantar__  
><em>_mientras se matan ahí fuera__  
><em>_y las cabezas vuelan._

_Qué alegría, que buen día,__  
><em>_qué bueno tenerte.__  
><em>_Qué bien estoy, quién me lo diría,__  
><em>_cada día que sale el sol salgo a verte,_

_Qué difícil ser "lo más",__  
><em>_qué fácil ser elegante.__  
><em>_Qué manera de soñar.__  
><em>_qué fantasía, qué arte._

_Qué alegría, que buen día,__  
><em>_qué bueno tenerte.__  
><em>_Qué bien estoy, quién me lo diría,__  
><em>_cada día que sale el sol salgo a verte,__  
><em>_Qué alegría, que buen día,__  
><em>_qué bueno tenerte.__  
><em>_Qué bien estoy, quién me lo diría,__  
><em>_cada día que sale el sol salgo a verte._

Graham baja del escenario y se acerca a la mesa donde estamos sentados.

-Robin, Regina y...

-Oh, esté es mi amigo Will, Will, este es Graham, un compañero de trabajo.

-Otro empleado, eh, Regina.

No me río, no me río nada. Este hombre es pesado y su humor me agota.

-Hola, Graham.

-¿Podemos hablar?-me lo pregunta sonriente.-A solas.

Me levanto y me lleva a su camerino. Cierra la puerta y se acerca para besarme.

-Llevaba todo el rato pensando en tus labios.-me dice, cerca de mí. Me muerde.-Estoy escribiendo otra canción para ti.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Quiero hacerlo esta noche contigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el título.

Meto mi lengua en su boca y juego con la suya.

-Pero vamos a ser civilizados y vamos a esperar hasta que vayamos a mi ca...

Desliza sus manos por debajo de mi pantalón y lo baja.

-Esperaremos, pero para compensarme lo de ayer necesito que me des un adelanto.

Me tira en una silla y se arrodilla ante mí. Comienza a recorrer mis piernas con sus labios. Noto sus orejas en mis muslos. Mientras, sus manos se cuelan debajo de mi sujetador. Empieza su juego, me roza con los labios antes de besarme. Abre mis piernas y su nariz comienza a acariciarme. Entonces noto su lengua, juguetona. Se me está haciendo eterno. Mete su dedo dentro de mí, lo saca y me recorre con su boca, con su lengua.

-Graham...-gimo.

-Sh, nena, esto es solo el principio.

Y solo fue el principio. Hizo toda clase de birguerías, ya me las había hecho, pero no todas juntas. Ni siquiera necesitó desnudarse, le ha bastado con su boca y su manos. Ha sido genial. Me ayuda a colocarme y me peina.

-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros? ¿O molesto?-yo asiento.-¿Puedo besarte ahí fuera?

-¿No puedes aguantar?

Le pregunto, desafiante saliendo del camerino.

Se sienta a nuestro lado y veo que el amigo de Robin se calla nada más verme. Graham se sienta a mi lado y llama al camarero.

-¿Qué queréis?

Todos contestan Graham me mira. ¿Qué pido?

-Ponle un gintonic, pero de la mejor ginebra que tengas.

**Graham**

Pensaba que entre lo que le he hecho antes y los gintonics Regina estaría más cariñosa. Acaricio su pierna, pero ella y un sofá me responden igual. Entiendo que no quiera tener una relación, yo tampoco estoy preparado para una, y menos con alguien tan especial e importante como ella, pero no sé... un beso, de vez en cuando, una sonrisa aunque sea. Hablo más con Robin y su amigo esta noche que con ella.

-Bueno, pasando la barrera de las cuatro copas, tengo que preguntarlo, Regina, ¿tienes novio?-pregunta el amigo de Hood.

-¿Perdón?

-Oye, si quieres te lanzo la caña sin más, pero pensaba que estaría bien preguntar. Yo estoy soltero, ¿y tú?

-Ni aunque fueras el último tío del universo.

Es la primera vez que oigo a Regina decir tío, y contestar con tanta soltura.

-Mi amigo también lo está.-contraataca. ¿Por qué no la deja en paz? Dios, qué ganas de besarla para que se callase el imbécil este.-Mira, por la cara que está poniendo el cantante también lo está. ¡Regina, estás muy buena!

Me mira y, por fin, coge mi mano. Se acerca a mi oreja.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.-me dice al oído.-Yo tampoco le soporto.

-Vámonos. Como siga hablándote así le reviento.

-Chicos...seguimos aquí.-salta el pesado. Le pongo cara de cállate o te mato.-Vamos a pedir la penúltima, Robin, por lo visto están teniendo una conversación privada.

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen a la barra.

-Graham, deja el numerito de novio celoso.

-Regina, sé que no somos novios, yo tampoco quiero tener pareja ahora mismo, pero no sé, no quiero que un plasta no te respete y quedarme ahí, mirando, como si no tuviera nada que decir. ¿O es que te gusta?

-No, te he dicho que a mí también me cae mal.

Me acerco a Regina aún más, a esos labios que me vuelven loco. Ella mira hacia la barra y saluda. ¿Por qué se pone tan roja? Miro y veo a Robin y a Will mirándola. El segundo de ellos le guiña un ojo. Tengo que hacer algo, va a matarme, pero tengo que besarla, tengo que hacerlo. Robin me mira a mí y levanta el pulgar, ¿eso significa que lo sabe?

-Regina, ¿Robin lo sabe?

-Sí.-reponde, bajando la cabeza.

-No hay nadie más del trabajo aquí, nadie más te conoce, ¿verdad?

-No, que yo sepa.

Justo cuando me preparaba para besarla agarra el móvil y responde, me hace una seña diciéndome que va a salir y yo me quedo solo, pensando en lo que voy a hacer cuando entre. Robin y Will me dan mi copa y escucho que siguen hablando de ella.

-Mira, Robin, tú estás soltero, lo estás, y ahora llevas mucho alcohol encima, ¿no crees que está muy buena y que puedes desquitarte? Aunque solo sea eso, desquitarte.

-Will, déjalo ya. No voy a acostarme con Regina. Ni con Regina ni con nadie, además es mi jefa, no sería capaz de mirarla a la cara después de echar un simple polvo un sábado borrachos.

Pongo cara de sorpresa y Robin me mira.

-Además, que yo no le haría eso a Regina. Ella se merece más que un polvo un sábado por la noche.

-No tienes que hacerle la pelota, no está aquí.

-No voy a utilizar a ninguna mujer para olvidar a Marian. Además, mi jefa y yo, aunque no lo creas somos amigos. Solo amigos.

-Entonces ataco yo.-responde el amigo.

Ataca, ataca que quién se la va a tirar soy yo. Y nadie más.

Regina se sienta a mi lado y el pesado de Will se cambia de sitio para ponerse al otro lado.

-¿Sabes? Estábamos hablando de lo maravillosas que son las mujeres de 40 con cuerpo de 20.-Regina frunce el ceño.- No me mires así, Regina, aunque aparentes menos, echando cuentas no puedes tener 30.

Vuelvo a poner mi mano en su muslo. ¡Déjala en paz! Ella lo nota y me aprieta la mano. Regina no contesta a nada de lo que él le dice.

-¿A que no sabes por qué prefiero que tengan 40?

-No me interesa.-Por fin le responde. Pero creo que él no se da por vencido.

-Porque...-se está acercando mucho a ella.-Son mejores en la cama.

Regina se acerca a mí, para alejarse del baboso de Will Scarlet y me aprieta aún más la mano.

-Tú tienes que ser una diosa...

Ya está no puedo más. Le giro la cabeza con la mano que me queda libre y beso a Regina, con toda mi rabia. Ella responde a mi beso y pasa su mano por mi cuello.

-Joder, y lo ha conseguido así, como si nada y yo aquí media hora comiéndole la oreja.

Separo mis labios de Regina y sonrío.

-Eh, tío, ¿no ves que estaba hablando con ella?

-Cállate, idiota. Reggie, vámonos.

Ella se levanta.

-A ver, a los dos. Parte uno, a ti, al pesado: ¿cómo tengo que decirte que no voy a acostarme nunca contigo? Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, ¡me das asco! Graham, tú: no necesitaba que me lo quitases de encima así, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, ¡cualquiera ha podido verlo! Me voy. ¡Sin ninguno de los dos!

Corro detrás de ella.

-Pérdoname, por favor.-le suplico mientras ella espera al taxi.-No lo he hecho solo porque quisiese, te lo he dicho antes, he comprobado que no hubiera nadie, es solo que quiero poderte besar, poderte abrazar, ¡me gustas, Regina! Ya te he dicho que no quiero tener novia, ¡era solo un poco de alcohol dentro de mí! Llévame contigo, ya te he dicho cómo se llama mi nueva canción.-acabo susurrándole al oído.-Y tenemos que acabar lo antes...-termino, bajando mi mano hasta su culo.

-Está bien. Vamos.

-¡Eh! ¡Regina!-Hood la llama. Pero dejadnos en paz que nos queremos ir.

Ella se acerca y le da dos besos para despedirse. Parece que él le está pidiendo disculpas.

-¡Adiós, Graham!

Yo levanto la mano y me meto en el taxi. Por fin, estamos yendo a su casa.

Entramos en el ascensor y me aproximo a ella, como si fuera a besarla, pero en el último momento, me desvío a su cuello. Semienfadada, aparta mi cabeza y después tira de las solapas para que sus labios se junten con los míos. La agarro de la cintura y la agarro para que salte y pueda llevarla cogida. Se mueve sensualmente mientras la sostengo contra la pared. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello. Con mis boca, empiezo a explorar su escote. Llegamos a su casa. Se baja y me tira del brazo para que vaya tras ella. Me suelto para quitarme la chaqueta y la cojo para subir las escaleras. Lame mi cuello, se queda ahí, creo que mañana voy a tener un precioso recuerdo de esa noche. Muerde mi oreja. Entramos en su cuarto y la tiro en la cama. Se levanta y se pone de rodillas, frente a mí. Empieza a quitarme la camisa y yo bajo sus pantalones. Se quita la camiseta y a mí me falta tiempo para quitarle el sujetador. La giro de nuevo y recorro su espalda con mi lengua. Coloco mi coxis en su culo y meto la mano por debajo de sus bragas. Me muevo sobre ella. Ella se da la vuelta y me besa con fuerza. Agarra mi ropa interior y deja desnudo frente a ella. Agarra mi brazo y me lleva a su despacho. Tira todo lo que hay en su mesa y se sienta sobre ella, esperándome, después de quedarse completamente desnuda. Llego hasta ella, la agarro de la cintura y me meto de ello en ella. Despacio, empiezo a moverme, mientras ella me araña la espalda. Gime, gime mi nombre. De pronto, me empuja y se va. Yo corro detrás de ella y la agarro por detrás. ¿Dónde vas? No he acabado contigo. Antes de que pudiera escapar de nuevo, le meto un dedo. Se queda quieta y gime. Nos hemos parado frente a un espejo. La levanto y la empotro contra la pared. Meto mi miembro dentro de ella.

-Reggie.-pronuncio su nombre entre jadeos.-Regina, Reggie.

-No pares, Graham, no, sigue.

Mientras sigo entrando y saliendo, llego a su cuarto, nos tumbamos en la cama.

-Vamos, nena, vamos, córrete para mí.-le digo, mientras me muevo cada vez más rápido. Siento sus orgasmos. Bajo el ritmo. Se lo hago lento y ella me responde besándome con suavidad.

Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Lo hemos hecho cuatro veces. Y era cada vez mejor. Si con 45 años soy capaz de hacerlo tantas veces y así de bien, que me pongan un altar. Y el estúpido de Will Scarlet quiere probarla. Por encima de mi cadáver.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: Qué alegría más tonta, Pereza.<strong>

**¡Ahora es cuando va a empezar lo bueno!**


End file.
